Chains of Deceit
by AquaAngelx
Summary: Sequel to A Virtual Reality. The first journey is over but the quest continues. Charlie knows her role in the universe but how will each of the heroes experience Castle Oblivion? Will Charlie find out who she likes more? How will she change within the castle? And who is this Naminé? Join the heroes of light and darkness in two arcs. To find is to lose and to lose is to find.
1. A New Journey

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had started it ages ago but my external hard drive died and so did my soul. Then, coursework got in the way so I had to prolong it. But here it is! So, as some of you may know, the story is in two arcs! I'm also not really focusing on battles but more on the plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **FACTS OF THE CHAPTER:**

 **1) I hate that I DESPISE tutorials.**

 **2) Each chapter is one floor.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT! There is a poll going throughout the series. I have scenarios on who Charlie will end up with towards the end of the Dark Seeker Saga. So, I have made a poll for you guys. Will Charlie end up with Ryan? Sora? Neither? Or are you going to let me decide? VOTE NOW!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the last story, we are introduced to two new characters; Charlie and Ryan. They are best friends and crushed and originate from our world. Well, one day, they somehow entered the Kingdom Hearts universe but are separated. Charlie gains the ability to wield a special Keyblade and joined Sora, Donaald and Goofy to save everyone. Along the way, Charlie finds Ryan but has fallen to darkness with Riku. Charlie eventually saves Ryan but Ansem takes him to claim Kingdom Hearts. Charlie finds out she is the sole protector of Kingdom Hearts because she is the Sorceress of Light In the end, Sora and Charlie save Riku and Ryan but the two boys decide to stay on the other side of Kingdom Hearts. Now, Sora's and Charlie's new quest is to find Riku, Ryan and King Mickey as well as the door to the light.

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends Arc.

From the last time we saw the four heroes, Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy had no idea of finding the door to the light. However, Pluto appeared with a letter in his mouth. And on the envelope was a familiar seal. The King's seal. So, concluding that this was a sign, if any, the group followed the King's loyal pooch down the road. Until they lost him. It was late and the group needed rest. Not a lot has changed since we last saw them. Except, the fact that Sora's voice changed _overnight._ The heroes rested their heads on the grass, Donald slept by Goofy while the two teens slept side by side.

Charlie's dream was more like a memory. The memory of when Ryan and she shared their first kiss. She now knows how Ryan feels about her, and howshe feels for him. Suddenly an image of Sora appeared. She gasped and jolted up awake.

" _Why did Sora appear in my dream?"_ She thought.

She rested her head in her palm. She knew how she felt for Ryan, but what of Sora? She felt _something_ for Sora but what? She couldn't even define it. She noticed the boy in question walking about in this time of night. She stood up and joined Sora in their midnight stroll.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You're worried about Riku, aren't you?"

Sora had gotten used to Charlie knowing what he is thinking. Their stroll took the two to cross roads. Sora looked up the sky and couldn't help but wonder about his and Charlie's friendship. The last time the two did this; Sora knew their friendship was close. But how close? Sora had to find out the limitations. But right now, his concern was for Riku.

"Everything will be all right. I promise." Charlie smiled as she gazed at the stars.

Charlie returned her gaze at Sora. She smiled at him. She wished to tell him everything but she was worried that it may change the story. Everything happened for a reason. She was only worried the next mess he will get herself caught up in. Now that she is part of the journey, she has no escape from what's to come. As if by queue…

"Along the road lies something you need."

A figure in a black coat appears behind Sora and Charlie, by the sound of the voice, it's male. The teens turn around to look for him but the figure disappeared. Only to reappear behind the two. Sora and Charlie turn to him.

"However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." The man spoke.

The figure turns around and vanishes. Sora starts to chase him down the road but stops. He turns to Charlie and the girl knew exactly what he was trying to say: 'Should we follow him?' She only nodded back to him. The Keyblade wielders woke Donald and Goofy, with the former throwing a hissy fit, and they followed the road to a castle. Donald and Goofy are slightly further ahead and begin talking about something Charlie didn't know for she couldn't hear. She just stared at the castle before her.

" _I wonder how bad my experience will be here…"_ She thought.

She knew how much Sora and Riku suffered here. But what of her? Would Ryan be here? How will this castle affect her? There was only one way to find out. She turned to see Sora who just gasped and continued forward, with the female following pursuit. The Disney characters finished their conversation and joined the heroes.

Sora opens the large door and peeks inside. Then Charlie leaned her head to gain a view as well. It was clear and the four stepped inside. Goofy felt anxious about the whole idea and asks if it was okay to barge in like this.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the King…" Donald reasoned.

"The King?! King Mickey's here?" Goofy asked surprisingly.

"Something just told me he'd here, OK?" Donald explained.

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said.

"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew: Our very best friends – they're here."

"I think you're right. I get the feeling like I'm going to see Ryan again. Very soon." Charlie added.

She wasn't lying. When she first took a step into this daunting place, her heart swelled with Ryan in mind. Maybe he's with Riku in here? That's what she's hoping for. Although, she didn't know why she felt anxious in the first place. Suddenly, Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's hood, causing Charlie to snap out of her train of thought. The little cricket then told the four it couldn't have been a mere coincidence for he, too, had the same feeling. Donald grew suspicious and suggested they take a look which Sora agreed and headed for the door.

"Wak! Where are you going?" Donald asked.

"That way. To the door. Are you scared?" Sora snickered.

"Ha! I'm not scared of anything!" Charlie began to march forward.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Goofy!" Donald replied.

Goofy then reminded that they should shut the door before they venture forward since it would be considered rude. When Goofy turned around, he gasped and called Sora's and Charlie's names. The same hooded man from before stood before them and the entrance doors closed. Sora grunted while he and Charlie summoned their Keyblades. Sora asked who the man was. But the man only started to walk forward.

"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!" Donald yelled.

The Court Wizard waved his wand and called out the thunder spell. Only to have nothing happen. He called again and again but nothing happens. He then called Blizzard and then Fire. The cloaked man reaches them and Donald only slumps in defeat. Donald asked out loud why it wasn't working.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." The figure explained.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked out loud.

"Well _that's_ a depressing name." Charlie muttered. The man disappears and reappears behind the teens.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." The man explained.

"I miss? Riku! You mean Riku's here?!" Sora asked excitingly.

"Ryan, too?" Charlie asked.

The figure then asked if that is what they want. Then he holds out his hand and a strong gust of wind and petals blast at them, causing the four to block with their weapons. The man then becomes transparent and flies through Sora. Sora turns, jumps and attempts to slash at the man but he disappears and flies through Charlie as well! The figure then teleports to the doors that leads further into the castle.

"What'd you do?!" Sora asked.

"Yeah! I've never felt so violated in my life!" Charlie complained.

The man holds out a card with an image of a familiar world on the front. The man claims that it's for the Keyblade wielders to reunite with those they hold dear. He then tosses the card to Sora and said boy questions it.

"It is a promise for the reunion you both seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora, Charlie. To lose, and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…" The man disappears and the four gasp.

A promise for a reunion… Charlie grew suspicious of that. Ryan promised to come back to her with a kiss. She preferred that promise to that guy's any day. But if she does want to see him again, she has to move forward with Sora. Everyone looked at Sora for the decision to move forward or not.

"C'mon – let's go." Sora decided.

They followed Sora as he walked towards the door. He held out the card and raised it up. In a flash, the card disappears and the doors open. They looked around and realised where they are.

* * *

"This can't be right… we're in Traverse Town!" Sora pointed out.

The hooded man returned behind them and told the group that what they see isn't real. Sora and Charlie turn around but the man disappears and reappears behind them. The figure tells them that the town is just an illusion created by the teen's memories ingrained in that card.

"Our memories?" Sora questioned and Jiminy hopped down.

"Forget about that, Sora, Charlie! We lost Donald and Goofy!" Jiminy panicked.

"What?!" Charlie started to look with Sora.

"Donald? Goofy? Guys, where are you? What did you do with them?!" Sora glared at the man.

The man told the teens that Donald and Goofy are at the mercy of the cards now. He told the heroes to master the cards and their strength will be with them again. Suddenly it turned into a tutorial and a green card with an image of Donald started to bounce on the ground in front of them.

"The laws of the castle require that your friends be transformed into cards. If you value you friends, you won't fail to pick them up." The man said.

Sora picks up the card and the man explained that every card the teens pick up would be automatically on the top of their respective stacks. If the teens use them, their friends will come to their aid. Sora used the Donald card and the duck appears casting two fire spells at the man before disappearing.

"The cards you use vanish, but they will reappear to aid you time and again. Cards are the hearts of your friends. Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door confronts you, cards are the only way to proceed. But you mustn't forget your own strength." He explained.

Sora practised his jumping ability and Dodge Rolls while Charlie practised her cartwheels. The figure explained a simple strategy when it comes to the cards; first think for yourself, move then use the cards. Both Sora and Charlie stacked three cards creating a combo on the man, but the man only guarded from them. The man complimented the two on knowing their strengths, but it's useless if they lose their target. So, to demonstrate this, the figure started flying around the heroes and each of them locked onto their target and attacked him at least once.

"Good. Every move you make causes a card to disappear. If you use up all of your cards, you will be unable to act. But there is a solution. Keep using cards until you run out, and I will show you."

Sora and Charlie used each of their cards until they had none left. The figure explained that now they have no more cards, they have no more power. If they wanted more cards, they had to focus. Soon the cards returned to the teens. The man then said it was the strength of their hearts that brought the cards back. He explained that if they want to recall the cards, they only needed to wish it. However, each time they do, it will take longer for them to return. But they aren't unlimited so Sora and Charlie would have to use them wisely. While in battle, they would have to use the most affective cards. The teens then cycled through all their cards.

"The four card types you use in battle are grouped into two wider categories. The first category includes attack cards, magic cards and item cards. To use the cards from a different category – "

The two shuffled the different categories and the man said that the cards would empower them whether they are attacking or defending. But it was up to them. Finally, the tutorial lesson ended. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy reappear and run up to Sora and Charlie. The latter sighed in relief.

* * *

"Are you two all right? Where have you been?" Sora asked.

"You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light – and the rest is just… blank." Donald explained.

"Gee, that doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date." Jiminy jumped up and down.

"Come on, Jiminy. Give them a break. It's not their fault." Charlie reasoned.

Goofy then noticed something off. He looked down and notices that his clothes changed. He then asked Donald about them. Donald looks down and gasps. Someone had changed their clothes. Sora then asked the man if it was the cards again.

"That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you two walk alone." The man explained.

Goofy started to worry about the teens. Donald then explained that Sora and Charlie couldn't do anything without their help. Only to have Sora thank him sarcastically. Was he getting that sarcastic attitude from Charlie? No one knew. But Charlie did worry about Donald and Goofy as well.

"You sure you two will be okay?" Goofy asked.

"Of course! You want us to go alone? Fine. I can take care of myself _and_ protect Charlie!" Sora replied.

Charlie couldn't help but blush. She never thought that Sora would want to protect her that badly. How much does he care about her? She placed her palm over her heart in an instant and felt the beat of her heart attack her ribcage like an on-going drum. Why does she continue to feel this way? Is she just thinking too much into this?

"Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you." The man finally disappears.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Jiminy spoke out loud.

" _You're not the only one, Jiminy."_ Charlie thought.

"Relax, Jiminy. We're ready for any trick he's got up his sleeve, right, Charlie? How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All we have to do is one in front of that door over there." Sora assured them.

* * *

Along the way, Sora and Charlie encountered Heartless that helped them to 'master the cards' as the man said. After a while, Charlie found the rules of the cards a piece of cake. Although it can be a bit difficult sometimes to find the most effective attack. They arrived at the door and used the Key to Beginnings card that Sora had gained from the tutorial. He held it up, it vanished and the doors open. They find themselves in the 3rd District. Sora and Charlie walk side by side until Sora stops, causing Charlie to turn to him.

"Hmm, fighting alone isn't easy as I thought…" Sora said.

"Well, we're not really fighting alone." Charlie responded.

Two cards covered in light slowly descend behind Sora. In a flash, Donald and Goofy appear, scaring Sora senseless. Sora scolds the two and tells them to not pop out of nowhere. Donald argued that it wasn't their fault and for once, Charlie was on Donald's side. Only this one time. Suddenly, Pluto appeared from behind them and the four watch the pooch very carefully.

"Pluto?!" Sora's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Things keep getting stranger. What's Pluto doing here?" Donald asked.

"There's nothing strange about that. We came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we?" Goofy tried to recall.

"Did we?" Donald asked.

Jiminy jumped down again and explained that according to his journal, it was before Donald and Goofy met Sora and Charlie that Pluto was with them. Donald then remembered that they were chasing Pluto and that's how they ended up in Castle Oblivion.

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it's not really Traverse Town. I think the card created this Traverse Town in Castle Oblivion!" Jiminy explained.

"Aaghh! Who cares about all that? It's too confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!" Sora argued.

"You're always confused but if defeating Heartless is something you want to do, then okay." Charlie smirked at them.

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you." A familiar voice spoke.

"Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked.

"Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? Who are you?" Leon responded.

Everyone gasped. How could Leon forget about them? Everything they went through on their previous journey, was that for nothing? Leon helped Sora and Charlie to get their friends back!

"I've never met the likes of you before." Leon said.

" _This is cruel!"_ Charlie thought.

Sora didn't believe it. He argued that they all fought the Heartless together. Charlie's eyes were wide with shock and hurt. But Leon didn't understand what Sora was talking about; in fact, he doesn't even remember their names. Leon apologised but Sora asked how he could have forgotten them.

"This isn't happening…" Charlie said.

"I feel for you, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Sora, Charlie."

Sora's and Charlie's eyes brightened up when Leon remembered their names. Donald stated that Leon _does_ know their names. But Leon questions how. Charlie's eyes dropped along with Sora's. This is cruel even for Leon. Goofy then asks Donald if Leon is just playing around.

"If he is, it's not funny. Sora and Charlie are really upset." Donald replied.

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones who – "

That caught everyone's attention. This was really confusing and when Charlie gets confused, she gets frustrated. She clenched her fist as Leon clenched his head, claiming something is wrong with his memory.

"I, dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all."

Everyone looked up to see Yuffie, the ninja come trotting this way. What did she mean that Aerith is onto something? Yuffie explained that Aerith sensed some uncanny kind of power. Apparently, this is uncanny to everyone. She then suggested taking Sora and Charlie to Aerith.

"Yuffie, you know our names!" Sora said.

"Yep! Looks like you know mine, too." She replied.

Leon asked Yuffie if she knew the teens but she told him she didn't which disheartened them greatly. She admitted it was strange however; it was convenient since they can skip the introductions. But Leon just sighed. He asked how Yuffie could accept it so easily but Yuffie is just as bubbly as ever. She then told him that she's going to run ahead and inform Aerith about Sora and Charlie. She then left with Pluto.

"…I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle." Leon said.

Leon explained about the numbers on the cards that the Keyblade wielders use in battle. The cards range from 0 to 9 and the higher the number, the stronger the card. If Sora and Charlie play a card the same time as an enemy, the card with the higher number wins. Leon told the two to try it and they would sometimes break Leon's card and other times, Leon would break their cards.

"See how it works? Playing a card higher than your opponent's and breaking through their defences is called a 'card break'. Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected. Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is in the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Don't let that person be you. Cards with 0 as their value are special. No matter what card the enemy plays, you can break it with a zero card. But if you play the zero too soon, the enemy can break it with any card they play. In other words, it's the most powerful card if it comes last, and useless if it comes first. Try to make the most of it. Card values also affect the cost of assembling a deck. Keep that in mind." Leon explained.

Then Leon went on to talk about 'stocking' cards. He told the teens that stocking cards will increase the value when you put them into play and they cause a lot of damage. He suggested the teens to try. Charlie fished in her pockets and stocked three cards in her hand, she raised them in the air and they flashed before disappearing. She then performed a combo at Leon. However, he only guarded against the attacks.

"Combo attacks aren't the only benefit of stocking cards. Choose your cards carefully and you can unleash special abilities called ' sleights'. Sleights come in all varieties, and each has it's own unique card combination. You should try it out once you've collected more cards and learned a sleight or two. But keep one thing in mind. Every time you used stocked cards, you lose the first card you picked. You can't reload it. The lost card won't return until the end of the battle. Relying only on sleights will cause your cards to run out. That means trouble." Leon finished explaining.

" _I hate tutorials."_ Charlie thought.

* * *

"Think you've got the hang of it, Sora, Charlie?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles." Sora replied.

"I've pretty much gotten the gist of it." She replied.

Leon had given the two a card with a lion called Simba on it before telling the teens to remember what he had taught them. The group then made their way to a house with almost the rest of Leon's gang waiting inside. Sora then asked Aerith if she had forgotten the heroes as well.

"I don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again.' I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here." Aerith said.

"Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names." Yuffie added.

"How about, let's try avoiding awkwardness and just say hi? It would be a lot easier for everyone…" Charlie said as she placed her hands on her waist.

Sora then argued that they _have_ met. He went on telling them that they all worked together to defeat the Heartless. Leon muttered out loud that what Sora is saying feels right but he still couldn't remember. This was ticking Charlie off! Even though everyone was serious about the memory mess, it was like some force was playing with her emotions.

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told us. In Hollow Bastion, when we sealed the Keyhole: 'We may never meet again…'" Sora started.

"… but we'll never forget each other" Leon ended.

"See, you do remember!" Sora told Leon.

Yuffie then told the group that she remembered, too. Leon just accepted that he couldn't write it off as a coincidence. Aerith said that she doesn't have any memory of it but she somehow still remembers. She then concluded that it's Charlie and Sora's hearts that are doing the remembering for them. Sora and Charlie couldn't believe it but maybe it makes sense?

"We don't know you, Sora, Charlie, but your hearts are full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know." Aerith explained.

"So you're saying that Sora's and Charlie's memories are affecting ours?" Leon asked.

"Their memories do seem to have a certain power." Aerith replied.

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something our memories created." Sora concluded.

Aerith then asked if there is someone special in this town. Sora, startled at first, came to realise that their hearts are resonating with Aerith's and the gang, telling them what happened. He told them that both he and Charlie have someone special in Castle Oblivion.

"Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles in here." Yuffie said.

"That's not quite what I mean." Sora stated.

Aerith told the teens that they still aren't sure what is going on and Sora explained that they had only just arrived here and he suggested that he and Charlie should take a look around. Leon agreed to the idea but he warned them about the Heartless but he knew that wouldn't be a problem for Sora and Charlie.

"So you know that we can fight?" Sora smirked.

"I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that." Leon smiled.

* * *

Sora and Charlie were giving a golden card called 'Key To Truth'. They left the house and continued to wander around the town. Goofy and Donald had returned to their card forms when the Heartless were about but Charlie was in deep thought to even notice it. She understands that this Traverse Town is an illusion, but she feels like she's forgetting something. And she couldn't understand why. She snapped out of it when she realised that they had found themselves in the 2nd District. In front of them stood Cid. Another one of Leon's gang.

"Well whaddaya know. It's Sora and Charlie! Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you two. But you do _look_ like a Sora, what with the spikey hair and pants… and _you_ look like a Charlie with the pigtails and the sassy look in your eyes…" Cid said.

"It's okay, Cid. That's our names." Sora assured him.

"Hey, what do you mean 'the sassy look' in my eyes?" Charlie huffed.

"So! You've heard of me, eh? Well, can't say I'm surprised." Cid smirked.

Sora then asked if Cid could help the teens as they each are looking for a friend and apparently they are supposed to be around here. Cid then explained that lately, all the's seen are Heartless. Apparently the 2nd District is the worst. There is a jumbo sized Heartless that shows up when the bell rings. He then warned everyone to get out of here before leaving.

"Gawrsh, maybe we should leave." Goofy suggested worriedly.

"Don't you want to see the Heartless?" Sora asked.

" _No_ we _don't!_ " Donald argued.

"Sora, who in hell would want to see a jumbo sized Heartless?!" Charlie asked.

Suddenly the bell rings. Charlie muttered a 'sputnick' before Goofy and Donald wished the two luck before they vanished in a bright light. A giant Heartless fell from the sky in pieces. It was purple and made up off armour. Sora and Charlie summoned their respective Keyblades.

The battle had begun and the first move the Guard Armour made was spinning his arms around himself. Luckily, the teens dodged out of the way and Sora performed a combo using a stack of three cards. Charlie managed to pick up a Goofy card and stacked it with a normal attack card, performing a Goofy Smash. Suddenly, a green card with a green Mickey symbol on it appeared. Sora picked it up and used it. The Guard Armour fell to pieces and the teens started attacking it. It wasn't difficult, but finally the Guard Armour was defeated.

* * *

"So your friends aren't here?" Yuffie asked.

Sora told Leon's group that they aren't in the town but they are somewhere in the castle. Cid couldn't believe that the town was somehow in the castle while Leon believed that what Sora is talking about is true. The group obviously don't know what's going on but Sora and Charlie do. Apparently Sora and Charlie can see that reality is bigger than just this world.

"I wish I was that sure." Sora doubted.

"I'm jut gonna go with the flow at this point." Charlie placed her hands behind her head.

"You'll be okay, Sora, Charlie. No matter what shape reality takes, you both can handle it. I may not remember you two, but you in my heart." Leon stated.

"Leon..." Sora said.

"Don't get sentimental on us, Leon." Charlie smirked.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left, including Donald and Goofy. Aerith comes back to speak to the teens. She had to tell the teens that the town was made by their memories, which means that Traverse Town is just a figment of their minds, which means that Leon's gang are too.

"But… you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!" Sora argued.

"This can't be happening!" Charlie panicked.

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, Charlie, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memories will deceive you, try to lead you astray." Aerith explained.

Sora asked what does that mean but Aerith couldn't tell them for she is just an illusion. Sora told her not to say it like that because it's depressing. Aerith told the teens to be strong and to not let the illusions to distract them from what's truly important. Donald then called out to Sora and Charlie before he and Goofy returned to them. Sora then assured the Disney characters that he and Charlie will be right there, he then turned to Aerith that they had better be going but she was gone.

"Aerith? Aerith!" Sora called.

"Where'd she go?" Charlie asked.

"What about Aerith?" Donald asked.

"Where did she go? We were just talking to her!"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Sora.

Goofy then reminded Sora and Charlie that she left with Leon and the others but Sora and Charlie were confused; she was just here, after all. Donald then explained that the teens worried them as they were standing by themselves. Sora then whispered to Charlie, telling her that this is what Aerith must have meant. It was time to go and so Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy finally left Traverse Town.

* * *

The four return to the familiarity of the white castle walls. They have entered the exit hall of the 1st floor. They are then greeted by the same hooded man from before. The man asks Sora and Charlie if they enjoyed meeting their memories. Sora spoke what they both had on their minds about it being glad to see everyone again but what did the man really want from them?

"What do you have to give?" The man asked.

"A butt whooping, if that's what you want?" Charlie replied sarcastically.

The man walks slowly towards them, making the group of four on guard and summon their weapons. However, a portal appears and another man with spikey red hair steps out. He wears a similar coat and greets the four with a very upbeat hello. Charlie hesitated. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his jade coloured eyes. She couldn't help but feel a familiarity while looking at his features.

"What do you want?" The hooded man asked the redhead.

"No hogging the heroes." He replied. The second man tossed him a card.

"Then perhaps you would like to test them." The hooded man said before vanishing.

"My show now, Keyblade Master, Sorceress of Light. Who am I? My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel introduced himself.

"Uh… sure." Sora hesitated.

" _Axel… why does that name ring a bell?"_ Charlie thought.

Axel then told the teens that they are quick learners. He then said now that they were getting to know each other, he summoned his weapons then told them to not die on him now. Everyone readied themselves for the fight.

Lucky for the teens, they each had a Blizzard card. Axel starts of with a sleight as he consistently attacks Charlie. Charlie is unfortunately stunned so Sora makes sure he distracts Axel by making a stack, which breaks Axels attack, as Sora's last attack in that stack is Blizzard, he causes a lot of damage to him.

Charlie recovers and picks up a Donald and Goofy card. She uses them to her advantage and performs the Wild Crush sleight. Axel then throws one of his chakrams at Sora but he Dodge Rolls out of the way. Axel was easier than the teens thought. A little, _too,_ easy. After a while, Axel was soon defeated.

Back in the hall, Axel disappears and a card hovering in light drifts to Sora. He picks it up and the group take a look t it. Goofy asks what it does. Jiminy appeared from Sora's hood to take a closer look. He concluded that it looks like the one they used for Traverse Town.

"Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going…" Sora wondered out loud.

"That's right."

The group looked up and gasped to see Axel leaning on the wall by the staircase to the next floor. He looked unharmed from the previous fight. Said man steeped away from the wall and walked over to them. He asked them after the introduction, did they heroes think that he would give up so easily. Sora then stated that Axel was testing them in which Axel agreed.

"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora, Charlie! You're ready – ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you each will find someone very special."

"You mean King Mickey, Ryan and Riku?" Goofy asked.

Axel then told them that they would have to give it more thought to who is most important. He then went on about how our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they are out of reach. But in the end, he believed that Sora and Charlie could find theirs, too.

"Why us?" Sora asked.

"You both have lost sight the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot." Axel shook his head.

"The light within the darkness…" Sora thought.

"What could that mean?" Charlie asked out loud.

Axel asked the teens if they would like a hint and he reached his hand out to them. Sora and Charlie think for a minute while Goofy asked if they need it. Charlie made her decision and walked up to Sora. They looked at each other and the female shook her head. She held his hand; telling him they can do it by themselves, together.

"We're gonna figure it out for ourselves. If you're in our way…" Sora glared.

"Don't worry, Sora, Charlie! We'll protect you!" Donald jumps.

"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Master and Sorceress of Light. But be forewarned… When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." Axel then disappeared.

Sora and Charlie receive five more world cards and continue to the next floor. What awaits them in Castle Oblivion? How will Charlie change? Will she meet someone from her past? How will Castle Oblivion affect Charlie and Sora's relationship? Watch as they continue to conquer Castle Oblivion!

* * *

 **So there you. I don't know how many chapters this will be but I hope you enjoy it. I'm kinda excited for this. So pull up a chair, pop some popcorn and enjoy this one heck of a story!**


	2. Forgotten

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long I have a lot of things going on like finishing college and I've been dealing with a bad break up. ANYWAY! Sorry it's a bit short it's just I actually don't think a lot happened in this world.**

 **POLL RESULTS SO FAR:**

 **WHO SHOULD CHARLIE END UP WITH?**

 **SORA: 3**

 **RYAN: 1**

 **THE AUTHOR SHOULD DECIDE!: 1**

 **NEITHER: O**

 **Keep voting for those that haven't yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends Arc.

The group continued on and climbed up the stairs. Axel's words were plaguing everyone's minds but to Charlie, it was more than his words. It was him in general. For some reason, she didn't actually hate the guy more than she hated the hooded man. She couldn't even explain it.

"Hmm…"

Jiminy was clearly in deep thought and had caused everyone to stop. As he sits in Sora's hood, He voiced his concerns about Axel's words. Jiminy couldn't wrap his little head about what Axel had said to Sora and Charlie. Sora then asked how he could be anyone else only to have Jiminy to warn the teens to be careful.

"Yep. Feels like just about anything could happen in Castle Oblivi- Oblivi –Obliv-" Goofy started.

"Castle Oblivion!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember"

"Say, Charlie, Is there anything you could tell us about this place? Or even Axel?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Um… I really can't remember. All I can say is that my heart is telling me not to trust these guys. Sorry I can't be much of help." Her eyes feel to the floor.

"We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together." Sora smiled.

Goofy agreed and remembered they all explored a creepy castle together in their last journey. He remembered that it had all sorts of unusual contraptions. Sadly, Sora and Donald couldn't remember when it happened or its name for that matter.

"What was it called?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh… Holla… Holly… Holler… Sorry I can't remember." Goofy apologised.

"Wak! Stop goofing around!" Donald scolded.

"Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked.

"No, he's right. I think it was called Hollow something…" Charlie defended.

It was time to move on. Goofy would have to try and remember it as they continue through the floor of the castle. From their encounter with Axel, the group received four world cards. Everyone followed Sora to the large doors and the by picked a card called Wonderland. He held it up and the doors opened.

The group finds themselves in a rather unusual forest. Lilly pads were standing up, a massive tree stood tall and somehow becomes part of a roof to what appears to be a room. As the group trekked on, something caught Goofy's eye. He turned around and told the group that someone is coming this way. It turned out to be a white rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a pocket watch.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with _my_ head next!" The rabbit panicked.

"What do you mean 'off with my head'?!" Sora responded.

The rabbit then scurried off, claiming he will never make it. Sora was still in shock from hearing that the rabbit will be decapitated. Donald commented that while the place looks peaceful, it was rather dangerous. Sora was given the Key of Beginnings card and they all had managed to follow the rabbit to a courtroom. The rabbit then runs up the podium/

"Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get – together. What's the occasion?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, this must be the trail the White Rabbit was talking about!" Donald concluded.

"What makes you think that, Donald?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

The rabbit blows his trumpet and asked the accused, a girl named Alice, if she understood the charges held against her. The English girl replied that she did not as she believes she's done nothing wrong. The Red Queen of Hearts, who is also a judge apparently, has accused Alice of aiding Heartless threatening her kingdom.

"Fiddlesticks! Where's your evidence!" Alice argued.

"The evidence is… I forgot! That's the evidence! Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!"

Charlie couldn't believe this! What kind of trial is this? The White Rabbit joined in and claimed the queen couldn't eradicate the Heartless until she has her memory back. Alice then argued that this isn't fair. She didn't care if she is the queen, Alice then scolded the queen to not blame her because she couldn't remember things.

"Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And to think I might have let you go, have you apologised straightway! What a braze thief!"

Suddenly, Sora stormed into the trial as the queen had accused Alice to be guilty. Sora argued that the trial is a farce and told the queen that she should investigate the case before arresting innocent people. The queen asked if Sora knew who the real culprit was. He hesitated but the queen pushed him to answer.

"Um…. Uh… I'm the thief!" Sora claimed.

"Say that again?" The Queen asked.

"Gawrsh, really?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say?" Sora argued.

"Anything but that!" Charlie added.

"This is really screwy, Sora!" Donalded scolded.

The Queen ordered her cards to seize the heroes. Sora and Charlie were forced to fight them with the help of Donald and Goofy in their card forms. Charlie would need to make a mental note to give Sora a knuckle sandwich later. The cards were easy to defeat but they just kept coming, annoying the teens greatly. After they defeated the cards, everyone noticed that Alice had disappeared.

"Wak! Where's Alice?" Donald asked.

"Looks like she escaped." Goofy replied.

"While _we_ did the dirty work and fight those cards!" Charlie huffed and crossed her arms.

The Queen then intervened and claimed that the four won't escape like Alice did and summoned more cards after them. With no other option, the group had to run for their lives. As if by instinct, Sora grabbed Charlie's wrist and stormed ahead. The world faded around her and all she could hear was her heartbeat deafening her ears. The find a door and enter the Key of Guidance Room.

They find themselves back in the forest. When they stopped to breathe, Sora noticed Alice up ahead. They run up to her and Sora told her that he was relieved to see that she's okay, despite the craziness in the courtroom. Charlie refused to watch this. Alice just slipped away while everyone else was fighting of those cards! And yet Sora is _relieved_ that she's okay! The nerve!

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but… was that true, what you said? Are you the thief?" Alice asked timidly.

"What? Of course not! Why would I steal the queen's memory?" Sora replied.

"Yep, Sora only said that 'cause he wanted to save-"

"- To show off!" Donald interrupted Goofy.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the scenery before her. Why does she always get into this mess? She just wanted to leave but no, Sora continues to play hero and save the damsel in distress. Wait a second, why was she acting like this? This isn't like her at all. She pondered the reason and was distracted that she missed some of the conversation.

Suddenly, a purple and pink striped cat appeared on a mushroom. But what was off was the fact that the cat was standing on its head! Then it jumped off the head and placed it on his body. This is some wacky world that they're in! Alice then told everyone that it's the Cheshire Cat. Charlie just couldn't get over its mischievous grin.

"Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet!" The cat spoke.

The cat then vanished and reappeared on a closed flower bud. The cat then stated that the queen is too stubborn and won't stop hunting them down until she gets her memory back. Then the Cheshire Cat wondered is it because she remembered that she forgot. Charlie couldn't tell because he was talking in riddles to even understand what he was talking about.

"I don't know – I think we oughta just stay away from her." Sora suggested.

"You're only saying that because you're a fugitive." Charlie smirked.

"But Sora, what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with – well, you know." Donald said.

"Then I guess we'd better do something about the queen." Sora said.

The Cheshire Cat had told the heroes that they should do something but they don't actually have to do anything. Charlie was getting fed up with this riddling cat! She hated getting confused. The cat then explained that if you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Although, if something never happened, you won't remember it. They would try too hard to remember, and your memory may lie to you.

"Lie?" Sora asked.

"That's all I'll say. The rest is up to you to figure out." The cat then disappeared after giving the group the Key to Truth card.

"Thanks for your help, I guess." Charlie folded her arms.

So, with that, everyone decided to find the queen and make sure that neither Alice nor Sora loses his or her heads. That was fine and all, but the group didn't quite understand what the Cheshire Cat had said. How can make someone's memory lie to them? Charlie just didn't get it.

They continued on. Charlie and Sora had fought the Heartless that stood in the way, making Sora finally understand the way of the cards. They come across the next room called the Bizarre Room and were surprise at how colourful it was. What was more surprising was that everything was gigantic! Or was it that everyone was small? No one knew.

"Gawrsh, what's with the sudden change of scenery?" Goofy asked.

"I know I'm short but this is ridiculous!" Charlie complained.

She turned and saw Sora smile at her. Her instinct was to look away as fast as possible. Her cheeks began to get hot and she wandered the other direction. This isn't the time to be thinking like that! Charlie ran up beside Alice and attempted to avoid Sora's gaze.

Sora just looked confused. Why is Charlie acting this way? She just made him laugh because she complained about her size. Why is she avoiding him? For some reason, he was worried about losing her. He didn't know why but it made his heart ache. It's probably because he cares about her, that's all.

"Let's look around!" Alice suggested.

Alice walked ahead of the group. As they searched, the heroes hear a sudden cry from a familiar voice. They ran over to see several card soldiers stopping Alice with the Queen of Hearts behind them. The queen was smug and asked if the heroes really though they had seen the last of her. Charlie glared at the queen and summoned her Keyblade knowing that she would have their heads. Sora placed his arm in front of her, stopping her from causing a bigger mess.

"Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memory, I sentence you… I sentence you to…" The queen started.

There was a flash of light and Charlie lowered her weapon. What was going on? The queen was confused! She didn't even know where she is! She can't remember! Sora asked his friends about the queen and Goofy must have concluded that her memory was swiped again. This was weird even for this world. Alice felt something near and looked up. Her eyes widened at the creature above them.

"Sora, Charlie, watch out! Something's coming!" Alice warned.

The creature fell from the roof. It was tall and _very_ intimidating. The trickmaster had long, zigzag arms, carrying two purple batons. The creature also had two slender legs but for some reason, it didn't have a neck. Instead, it had multiple faces on top of each other.

"So this is what stole the queen's memory!" Sora concluded.

The battle started and Sora and Charlie summoned their weapons. Sora rushed in while Charlie had to strategize with her cards. She had found more fire cards and decided to stack them into Firaga. She performed the move and did some damage. However, Sora noticed the Trickmaster was chasing him! This made everything more complicated.

"Charlie, hurry up and defeat this thing!" Sora yelled.

"I would if you stopped moving!" She replied.

Charlie then used a blizzard card, which also dealt some damage. The Trickmaster ell to its knees and was unconscious. This was the time for Sora to attack! Charlie joined in with the physical attacks.

They continue to perform combos of physical attacks until Charlie ran out of cards. She stepped away from the Heartless to recall her cards. Unfortunately, the Heartless came to and stood up. Sora's eyes widened as the monster headed for Charlie!

"Charlie, look out!" Sora warned.

But it was too late! Charlie hadn't finished and the Trickmaster had swiped her baton at her! She thrown back and rolled after the impact. Sora had used a stack of Fira cards to distract it. The creature started chasing him now! As he ran, he looked over to Charlie and found her steadily getting up. He sighed in relief but then saw the anger in Charlie's eyes.

She successfully recalled he cards and jumped on the table. She used more spell cards and she occasionally managed to land a few physical attacks. The Trickmaster slammed on the table and had broken it. Charlie fell to the ground rather hard. But she didn't have time to worry about that! She stood up and attacked the monster once more.

A card with a green Mickey symbol appeared and Sora managed to grab it. He used it and the table reappeared. The teens too advantage of this and climbed on it and attacked. Luckily, the Heartless didn't have much health and collapsed quickly. A heart left its body and floated up in the sky. Charlie wondered where the hearts went after she defeated the Heartless. She felt like she should know for some reason.

With the Trickster gone, Alice, Donald, Goofy, the queen and her guards had returned to the scene. The queen then demanded to know where the Heartless had come from but Sora responded and asked how they would know. The queen became aggressive, claiming that they were refusing to answer and are hiding something. She then commanded her guards to arrest them.

"Please, Your Majesty, wait! It was you who commanded us to destroy those creatures." Alice argued.

Everyone was confused. Since when did that happen? Alice then went on explaining that at first, the queen didn't trust them, so she commanded the group to fight them and prove themselves. She then tried to confirm it with Sora and Charlie.

"We did? I mean, we did! Your, uh, Majesty."

"And look, we did what you commanded." Charlie smiled sweetly.

"I… told you… to do that?" The queen asked.

Alice then asked if she remembered but the queen responded by claming she never forget anything and complimented the group on their work in defeating the Trickmaster. The queen and her guards then leave the scene and Alice sighed in relief.

"Well, that was close." Alice said.

"Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that." Sora complimented.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Charlie smirked.

"Hey!" Sora argued.

Alice then remembered about what the Cheshire Cat had said. Ify ou try too hard to remember, your memory might lie to you. And the queen was too stubborn to admit that she forgot. So Alice worded her responses right to make the queen remember something that didn't happen and she ended up fooling herself.

Sora didn't say a word and Alice was concerned. Charlie watched the scene to see what happens butt Sora just stated that Alice would be safe now that the queen was deal with. Goofy then stated that the queen won't give them any more trouble since they defeated the Heartless like she asked. Donald then asked if Goofy had been fooled, too. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the antics.

The group of heroes leave Wonderland and return to the Second Floor. Charlie stretched her arms behind her head but Goofy stopped, thinking for a minute. Everyone else stopped and turned to him.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"It's that creepy castle that I was talking about earlier… I know I didn't imagine it." Goofy replied.

"You didn't, Goofy. I'm pretty sure I remember it, too." Charlie folded her arms and was also in deep thought.

"That was the castle where Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart and Charlie had sacrificed herself to save Ryan." Goofy told.

" _I remember that…"_ Charlie thought.

" _R-Ryan?" She managed to say._

" _Charlie, don't speak. You'll be okay." Ryan said as tears brimmed his eyes._

" _I-I'm sorry… I couldn't save you."_

"Then they just disappeared! And I was so worried. How could I ever forget that?" Goofy continued.

"Oh! It was wen we turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened… in a castle?" Sora asked.

Donald remembered and so did Charlie. She remembered that reminded her of steampunk but she hated the lifts. She then thought maybe when she turned into a Heartless was when Ryan realised her feelings for him. Sora still didn't remember and asked Donald what it was called but the Court Wizard couldn't remember and asked Jiminy if it was in his journal.

"Every word! I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle." Jiminy was obviously very proud of his journals.

Jiminy rummaged for his journal and finally found it. He opened his book and looked through the pages. He gasped. Goofy asked what was wrong and Jiminy had said that every page is blank.

"What'll we do?!" Donald responded.

"How could this have happened? I'm so careful with the journals! All that hard work is gone…" Jiminy wept.

"Charlie what about your camera?" Sora asked.

Charlie nodded. She was worried if something like this would happen to her camera. She fished in her front pocked and grabbed her camera. She turned it on and was happy that it still had battery life. She pressed the preview button and her eyes grew in size. It was all gone.

"My camera… has been wiped…" She fell to her knees and Sora rubbed her back in comfort.

"The journal's blank and the camera has been wiped…. What's going on?" Sora asked.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, like I said, I'm sorry for it being short. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Memories of Friends

**Hey guys! Sorry this one is late I had just finished college and everything was crazy trying to get the grades. On the plus side, I'm going to Uni in September! Yay! Anyway! Now that it's summer, I should have more time to write!**

 **Poll results from: Who do you think Charlie should end up with?**

 **Sora: 4**

 **Ryan: 1**

 **The author should decide!: 1**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Looks like Sora is winning. Keep voting!**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends Arc

After Sora had consoled Charlie, the group continued up the stairs. Meanwhile, on a floor higher up, sat a young girl, drawing in her book. As the heroes make their way to the third floor, Donald began to think that journal entries and camera footage don't disappear in thin air. This caused Sora to stop walking and voice his concerns.

"What if… it's more things?" Sora asked out loud.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Something else other than the journal entries and my camera?" Charlie asked.

"Goofy and Charlie were telling us about another castle we'd been to… but none of us really remembers it. Do ya think… Could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?" Sora asked.

"Losing? Our memories?" Donald asked in confusion.

Jiminy popped up again and remembered about the first black cloaked guy had said: 'In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find.' Jiminy concluded that he was talking about their memories. Sora then realised that if they keep going, they would lose more memories. No wonder it's called Castle Oblivion.

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten?" Donald asked.

"Riku and Kairi too…" Sora said sadly.

"No! I refuse to forget about Ryan!" Charlie started to panic.

"Do you want to go back?" Donald asked them.

The teens looked at each other sadly. If they go back now, they will have whatever memories they have left. But what if Riku, Ryan and King Mickey are really here? Goofy jumped in and told the teens to not worry. He told them that they may forget about where they've been or what things they've seen, but they won't forget who their friends are.

"I don't know…" Donald doubted.

"C'mon, Sora, Charlie, when you guys turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me and Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Sora replied.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." She smiled.

"There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy assured them.

Sora and Charlie looked at each other before turning to a worried Donald. They thought for a moment and Goofy was right; their friends are too important to them to forget. After realising this, Sora and Charlie said a thank you to Goofy for helping them realise this.

"So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget about your friends… then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go!" Donald marched towards the door.

"But when we turned into a Heartless… Who was the one that took forever to notice and kept clobbering us?" Sora smirked.

"Yeah! I still haven't gotten you back for that, Donald." Charlie also smirked.

Donald stopped and slowly turned around. He asked Sora and Charlie how they didn't forget about that. The Court Wizard then jumps up and down as he babbles angrily. The others couldn't help but laugh. One thing Charlie didn't want to forget were moments like these. It was time to move on and Sora held up a card to the next world and entered.

* * *

Charlie couldn't help but gaze in awe at the sight before them. The architecture of the place was amazing! Two giants of gold stood at either side to an entrance bearing their swords above the doors.

"What a place!" Charlie's eyes lit up.

She ran ahead towards the coliseum. She turned around and waved at the boys to hurry up. They caught up to her but something caught Donald's eye. He runs over to a notice board claiming there's an announcement. Sora, Charlie and Goofy join him and Jiminy hops down from Sora's hood to read it.

"Hmm… It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the 'Olympus Coliseum Survival Cup.' Contenders have to run an obstacle course, battling each other along the way. And listen to this: 'The great hero Hercules will also compete for the Cup.' It says here he's never been beaten." Jiminy read.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't we enter, too?" Sora suggested.

"I though you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up." Goofy smiled.

"I think it's a great idea!" Charlie jumped for joy.

Donald then asked the teens if they were going to join up even if he and Goofy didn't and of course Sora agreed. And so, Donald and Goofy tagged along anyway. Jiminy halted their plans and read more of the announcements. Apparently, only contenders that pass the preliminary round can enter. That obviously wasn't going to stop them so they ran off to sign up. Suddenly, a figure in a black cloak with blue skin appeared and read the announcement.

"'Hercules is a model of true strength and gallantry – the perfect hero'?!" Hades read and suddenly becomes red with fury.

"Oh, he's perfect all right. PERFECTLY INFURIATING! Just thinking about that little sunspot makes me boil! HOO, I'd like to drag him into the Underworld!" Hades ranted.

"Which is why you hired me."

A man wearing a torn, red cape and has blonde, spiky hair stepped into the scene with barely an expression on his face. Hades reminded the man, Cloud, that his job was to take out Hercules in the games. Once Cloud has Hercules cornered, he needs to finish the job. And if Cloud does his job, Hades will restore his memories agreed. Cloud then leaves.

After receiving the Key of Beginnings card, Sora and Charlie explore the world to find the Lobby. They defeat plenty of Heartless and Charlie was sure she was mastering these cards by now. And by the look of Sora, he was pretty much getting the hang of it as well.

"Sora, wait a second." Charlie stopped in her tracks.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I'm just going to change my deck around. You know, to make it easier for me." She started fishing in her pockets and started to arrange them.

"Oh, I should really do that, too." He smiled sheepishly.

After sorting their decks out, with Charlie adding more magic cards to hers, they continued on. The two teens had just realised there were so many rooms! And you can tell which one of the teens were getting more and more frustrated with this.

"Why are there so many rooms?!" Charlie gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure it's not that far." Sora assured her.

It was as if their prayers were answered, that the two had found the right door. Sora used the Key of beginnings card and finally entered the Lobby. When they entered, there stood in front of them was a satyr. Who was shocked that they had already finished the preliminaries. Sora said they did and now they want to compete in the Cup.

"Well, you came to the right place. Not that you stand a chance against Herc." The satyr told them.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Give us a chance!" Charlie argued.

"Two words. You ain't heroes!" The satyr said.

"You're wrong!" Sora objected.

"Yeah, he said three words." Goofy added.

Charlie had to resist laughing because this was a serious situation. Sora argued that how they prove they are heroes if they are not given the chance? Suddenly another man walks in. It was obvious this guy likes to train as you can see his muscles clearly. This must be Hercules as he knew the satyr known as Phil. Hercules defended Sora and his friends claiming that they did clear the preliminaries and deserve a shot at the Cup.

Phil was reluctant but Hercules also gave him the option to cancel the games. Sora asked why and Hercules had told them that the preliminaries were so hard no one else was able to finish. Sora then had an idea and a smirk grew. The make teen the gave an ultimatum that if the four are able to compete then Phil won't need to cancel the games.

Phil was still hesitant on the idea but gave up. He started to explain the rules and suddenly Cloud enters the Lobby, claiming to be a new challenger. Phil was excited that the competition was getting interesting. Sora rallied the morale from his friends and Phil explained the rules.

"Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course! And finally… Rule #4! All challengers have to give it everything they got!"

Charlie nodded to Sora and the challengers line up. Phil tells the contenders to get ready. And when the satyr said go, everyone ran onto the course, while Sora was given the Key of Guidance card. Somehow, Hercules and Cloud had stormed ahead and the Keyblade Wielders had lost them.

"Come on, Sora! We're gonna get left behind! I want to win this!" Charlie waved at him.

Sora had learnt by now that Charlie is _very_ competitive. Not that it's a bad thing, he just trusts her to try and win this for them. But he couldn't help but smile at how silly she looks, jumping up and down to hurry him up. She clicked her tongue and grabbed Sora's wrist before dragging him to the right door.

When they entered the Key of Guidance Room, they had found Cloud. Goofy mention that it was nice of him to wait for them. But Charlie wasn't so sure. Why would Cloud, who seemed confident about this competition, wait for them during the course? Charlie had her guard up and glared at him. Something wasn't right.

"He's not waiting! Remember Rule #3? 'You can interfere with your opponents on the course!'" Donald reminded them.

The group summoned their weapons. Charlie was ready for anything! Sora realised something and stated that Clod was going to narrow the field. But Cloud looked… disinterested. He told them to put their weapons away as he's not looking for a fight and told them to move on. Obviously, Charlie didn't trust him as she continued to glare.

Donald wasn't going to decline his offer and they started to walk off. Charlie kept her Keyblade and this didn't go unnoticed by Sora. He knew she had a knack when something was off so as the challengers passed each other, Sora turned around and asked Cloud if he was sure.

"I'm not here for the Cup. Just Hercules. Today he loses more than just the competition"

Charlie's eyes widened as everyone gasped. So this is why. Sora understood what Cloud meant but asked why. Cloud only responded that this was business and that they should stay out of it and win that Cup.

"We're not going to win this way." Charlie stepped forward as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Do you realise what you're doing?" Cloud asked.

"Rule #3 you can interfere with your opponents, right? You're not the only who wants to fight Hercules." Sora smiled.

"Big mistake." Cloud says.

This wasn't going to be easy and Charlie knew that. She just hoped the boy's cockiness doesn't cost this battle. Maybe they underestimated Cloud? Sure enough, Cloud was ready for them as he stepped away and watched the heroes closely.

Sora had performed Strike Raid immediately to get the battle started. Charlie watched Cloud's every move and then the enemy mention jumped into the aim and at her! Charlie Dodge Cart wheeled out of the way just in time.

Charlie fished in her pocket for her deck and managed to make a sleight. Her Keyblade glowed and she ran at an incredible speed. She slashed then ran and slashed at Cloud again. This repeated two more times as she performed Slash and Dash. Luckily for Sora and Charlie, Cloud didn't really have many cards with high values on them, so it was easy to card break.

Saying that, as Charlie began her combo, Cloud went and did a card break against her! As she was left disoriented, Sora watched in horror as Cloud dashed and attacked her. Sora had used a fire card to distract him which worked. Cloud left Charlie on the floor as she whimpered. She struggled to search in her pockets but managed to find a cure card. She used it and was healed.

Charlie stood up and had found a Goofy card bouncing on the arena. She ran and collected and used it to summon Goofy. Goofy performed a Goofy Tornado before he vanished. Sora and Charlie could tell the Cloud was getting weaker and as a last resort, Cloud stacked three cards and he started to have electricity crack around him. Sora saw this and luckily used a card break against him. Eventually Sora and Charlie had beaten Cloud.

Suddenly, Cloud disappeared! Charlie gritted her teeth knowing she had let him escaped. Jiminy popped out from Sora's hood and told the group that he was heading for the finish line. Charlie had already ran off after him before Sora even noticed. He rushed after her knowing that Charlie was going to be careless about this.

"Charlie! Charlie, wait up!"

Before she knew it, she had gotten herself all the way here. She was so riled up, she had left everyone behind. Sora managed to keep up with her but had to rest before he could say something. After he regained his breath he first looked at her disappointingly. But then that look turned into worry.

"Are you okay? It looked like Cloud hit you pretty bad."

There he goes again. He couldn't stop worrying about her. She didn't complain of course, she thought it was kind of cute to have him worry over her like that. It felt comforting. She replied with a smile but Sora knew her long enough that her smiles can mean shes trying to cover it up. Sora just kept giving her a worried look until she _tells_ him she's okay.

"I'm fine it's just… I thought I was strong enough for him, you know?" She looked away, disappointed in herself.

"You are strong, Charlie. Just not physically. You have strong magic skills and a strong heart." Sora smiled and he held her shoulders.

"Thank you, Sora."

Her heart swelled. She couldn't help but feel like this towards him but it's not right and she knows that. Sora encouraged her to keep moving. After all, they have to chase Cloud before he gets to Hercules. Charlie shook off her emotions and ran towards the finish line.

They were too late! As everyone found themselves towards the finish line, there were two figures ahead, Hercules and Cloud. But as they ran closer, it looks like Cloud was struggling to even stand! Maybe Cloud bit off more than he could chew?

"You lost! Give it up, Cloud!" Hercules said.

But Cloud managed to stand. He claimed he's not giving up yet. Hercules couldn't guarantee Cloud's safety if they continue to fight like this. Cloud retaliated by saying Hercules should be worrying about himself as he's slowing down. On closer inspection, Charlie agreed. Hercules was breathing heavily now. Charlie looked at Sora and he returned her gaze with a nod.

Sora and Charlie summoned their Keyblades and ran to Hercules's side. They were going to back him up during this fight. Charlie was in no way of letting Cloud go, especially after learning his intentions! Hercules was rather surprised to see Sora and Charlie on _his_ side.

"Get all the back up you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!" Cloud claimed.

Sora and Charlie gasped. He's missing his memories? Out of the blue, a voice was heard, telling Cloud not to spill the beans. Everyone located the source of the voice to a guy with blue skin wearing a black toga and his hair was made of a blue flame? Charlie thought it was unusual but Cloud had called him Hades, and he wasn't happy to see the God either.

"Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating… Let me put it this way: You, my spikey-haired friend, are fired." Hades said.

"But… my memories! We had a deal!"

Charlie's eyes grew wide. She was wrong about Cloud all along. He wasn't going to kill Hercules just because he wanted to, Hades had made a deal with him that if Cloud took out Hercules for good, Hades would grant his memories back. But Hades question Cloud if he really believed if he could get his memories so easily. Charlie knew this was a setup. Cloud was about to start a fight.

"Out of the way! I'll take care of Irk-ules myself!" Hades interrupted.

The sky turned dark. Charlie braced herself as the arena turned red. Fire burned furiously in the Lord of the Underworld's hand. He then blasted the four heroes and Cloud away! Hercules struggles to stand.

"Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games." Hades proclaimed.

"You just made that up!" Charlie argued.

"Hades, you were behind this from the start!" Hercules concluded.

"Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld – paid by me!"

Sora was already on his feet and ran over to Charlie and gave her a hand up. Everyone ran back to Hercules to aid him. Hercules protested. But Sora argued that how could he and Herc go against each other if the son of Zeus was in the Underworld? This gave Hades an idea to take Sora as well! Hades then reminded the group Rule #6 stating that there aren't any rules!

The battle started and Charlie knew that Hades is weak to ice. But she didn't want to use all her Blizzard cards just yet. Sora charged right in and performed a combo of physical attacks. She decided to join in with her own physical attacks. She then used a Blizzard card and two attack cards, performing Blizzard Raid, which was super effective against him.

Hades retaliated with a giant Firaga Ball. Charlie pushed Sora out of the way and quickly Dodge Cart Wheeled. Sora performed Strike Raid and surprisingly Hades wasn't difficult to hit. A Goofy card appeared and Sora quickly grabbed it while Charlie distracted the God. The male teen used the Goofy card to have the Captain of the Royal Knights to perform Goofy Smash.

This was easy, a little _too_ , easy. This wasn't right. Hades then hovered in the centre of the arena. He stretched his arms out and blasts of fire had spread outwards from his hands. The Lord of the Underworld spun around and the teens fled around them to avoid getting burnt. Hades was red hot which made his defence rise,

Charlie had stacked two Blizzard cards together and performed a Blizzara before physically attacking again. Hades lost the red colour and returned his skin to the blue from before. When the God focused on one teen, the other would jump in with physical attacks. It was a good system as soon after, Hades was defeated and Sora was given a Hades card.

The sky had returned to normal and the Olympus Coliseum was back to its cheery self. Phil had caught up and had told Sora and the gang that the games were cancelled. When asked, Phil responded that everyone was tired. Sora asked about his match with Hercules but it wouldn't be a fair fight now that Hercules was weakened thanks to Hades. So, Herc had asked Sora if he could wait until he rested up and then have a match. Sora agreed.

"Then it's settled!" Hercules smiled.

Jiminy, who had stepped away from the fight, called Sora and Charlie over, telling them that Cloud was regaining consciousness. Everyone walked on over and Sora asked if Cloud is okay. Cloud was blunt about it but he said he was fine. He stood up and apologised for messing up the games. Cloud turns around and starts to leave but Sora stops him.

"Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Hades said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think anyway." Sora spoke.

"Nice speech." Charlie whispered into Sora's ear.

Cloud didn't say anything. He just summoned a card and tossed it to Sora. The teens took a closer look at it and it had a picture of Cloud on it. Cloud had given them the chance to summon him whenever they need it in exchange for helping _him_ out. Charlie guessed it was Cloud's way of saying thanks. Sora asked if Cloud wanted to join them instead but the blonde responded he wasn't interested.

"Well that was rude." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Sora said and they all left.

* * *

When everyone returned to the castle, something plagued Donald's mind. He wondered out loud if the King was doing okay, causing everyone to stop and Sora to ask why bring it up. Donald had to reassure himself that he hadn't forgotten him. Goofy asked how that went for him and Donald replied happily that it was good because he remembered that he and Goofy are on a quest to find him.

Goofy remembered and recalled that King Mickey helped save everyone by staying on the other side of the Door to Darkness. Sora also remembered he was with King Mickey on the other side of the door as well. Charlie remembered that Ryn was also with them both. She never understood why he stayed behind but it must have been a pretty good reason. Sora concluded that you can't really forget important memories, after all.

"That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget…" Donald said worriedly.

The group continue upwards. Meanwhile, on a floor hire up, Axel was watching through a sphere and speaking to another figure wearing the black cloak. This one was female with blonde hair. Her hair was short yet had two strands standing up. Her eyes were a turquoise coloured and filled with malice.

"You seem pretty interested in this Sora and Charlie." The female spoke.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel replied.

The female, known as Larxene, giggles and states she hasn't decided yet but what intrigues her is what Axel sees in them. Their conversation goes on how Sora and Charlie had become a Heartless at one time. And once you become a Heartless, you lose your mind and feelings and they are consumed by darkness.

"Right. But not Sora and Charlie. They held onto their feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." Axel explains.

"It's the strengths of their hearts… That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart and why Charlie became a Sorceress of Light." Larxene concluded.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the organization's mission?" Axel said.

All Larxene did was snicker.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap for that chapter! I'll try posting more regular updates of chapters in the future. College was crazy from the last few weeks but it's over now! Please keep voting guys, unless you _want_ Sora to be with Charlie? Who knows, I like both Sora and Ryan anyway :) Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Girl in the White Dress

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I've just recently moved into my new flat for university and I've been settling in there. But here it is! I'm trying my best to upload as consistent as possible but I'm trying to get into a routine with university.**

 **Anyway! I have been keeping up to date with the Kingdom Hearts 3 news! Charlie will have a new outfit for that game but by this time she will have long hair so I might change her design to have her hair up in either a braid, pigtails, pony tail or I might just let her hair down. You decide!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Poll: Who do you think Charlie should end up with?**

 **Sora: 8**

 **Ryan: 2**

 **The author should decide!: 1**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Looks like Sora is winning! Keep voting guys!**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends Arc

The group carry on up the stairs to the next floor. Donald wondered out loud if there was anything they had already forgotten but Goofy asked if they did what memories could they have been. They all stop and think for a moment. All Charlie could remember was Ryan but maybe that's what her heart wants to remember? Goofy couldn't think of anything that he forgot and concluded he really _is_ losing his memories. Donald's heart sank. He didn't want anyone to lose any memories at all in thee first place. Goofy reassured the Court Wizard that if he's forgotten them then they couldn't have been that important.

"Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it." Sora agreed.

Sora fished into his pockets and pulled out something that would always make Sora smile. Donald asked what it was and Sora explained it was a good luck charm that Kairi gave him. Charlie remembered it all too well. Her eyes were fixated on it and a pain had appeared within her chest. It hurt her.

" _Why is this upsetting me? Kairi is my friend!"_ Charlie thought.

But she kept staring at it, drowning out what Sora was saying. When she placed a hand on her heart, she realised something was missing. Her neck was bare. It was as if a light bulb had turned on as she remembered Ryan still has her necklace! Why was she upset about Kairi's charm? It's not like Charlie actually has strong _feelings_ for Sora, right? _Right?_

Charlie looked up to see a big smile on Sora's face. As long as he's happy, nothing else matters. He then seemed a little spaced out, probably thinking about Kairi. But something was off… He turned around and asked if he knew _that_ girl. Obviously he wasn't talking about Kairi, as the boys were just talking about her. Is there _another_ girl in his life? Why didn't he tell Charlie about her before? Sadness grabbed Charlie's heart at that moment.

 _ **Crack!**_

Donald asked where Sora went in his mind but the boy told them not to worry about it. Goofy told the gang to keep going, Sora was hesitant at first; after what he had just experienced, but stepped forward anyway. Charlie didn't mean to but kept looking at Sora with a worried expression on her face. Something just happened and she was unsure on how to deal with it.

Sora had picked the next world to enter and with a flash from the card, the large, white doors opened and the four stepped through. When they arrived, Charlie felt a heavy heat, crushing her ability to breather properly. It probably wasn't the best place to wear a _hoodie_ in the middle of a _desert_.

"Look, Sora, Charlie! Someone's in trouble!" Goofy said.

In front of the group stood a boy older than the teens, probably late teens to be exact. He had a weapon, scimitar Charlie concluded, but he was surrounded by Heartless! Donald told them that they should help. The group rush over and summoned their weapons.

"Mind if we help?" Sora asked.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for!" The boy replied.

At first, they were only shadows. Nothing to hard to handle for Charlie and Sora. But then Bandits appeared. A Goofy card appeared which Charlie picked up and used immeditaly. Goofy performed the Goofy Smash before disappearing. Soon all the Heartless were defeated.

But more appeared!

"They just keep coming!"

"Guess we'd better see if the legends are true. Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless!" The boy demanded.

He grabbed a gold lap from his pocket, he held it up and blue smoke poured out of it. Out of the blue smoke was a blue figure. He introduces himself as Genie of the lamp and claims he can make everything right again. Everyone stared in awe at the mysterious genie. Could Genie really make all of the Heartless disappear? This was something Charlie _had_ to see! Genie wags his finger in the air and in a puff of magic, the Heartless disappear.

"That's amazing!" Charlie beamed.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy watched in surprise.

Donald asked Aladdin why he didn't summon Genie in the first place. Aladdin was about to explain until Genie interrupts and explains that you only get three wishes per master and you can't even wish for more wishes. So that means, Aladdin has two wishes left. Sora warned Aladdin t be careful of the remaining wishes.

"But I've got to get back to the palace somehow. But with all these Heatless…" Aladdin sighed.

Charlie looked at Sora, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey, Sora, Charlie. We're headed that way too, so why don't we go with Aladding?" Goofy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think, Charlie?"

"Sure, I kinda expected this anyway." She smiled.

Sora gained the Key of Beginnings card and headed off. When they entered their next destination, Goofy asked why Aladdin was heading to the palace in the first place. Apparently, the royal vizier tricked Aladdin in getting the lamp from the Cave of Wonder, which was crawling with Heartless. He was lucky he made it out in one piece. Sora asked if there was anyone there to help but even so, the vizier, Jafar had some nerve to give such a dangerous task.

"Aladdin, you should be more careful." Charlie said worriedly.

"I know how you feel, Master. 10,000 years. And what help do I get?

I keep wishin' someone will wish me outta this gig. But go figure on the odds of that." Genie spoke.

Aladdin then suggested using his third wish to set Genie free. Genie couldn't believe it! After all this time, Genie will be able to do as he pleases! Charlie smiled. She can see the two of them becoming close. Aladdin promised he will set the genie free and anyway there was only one thing that was on Aladdin's mind. Genie asked what everyone else had on their minds. What _did_ Aladdin want?

"Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's princess of Agrabah. And… that's the problem. It's hard for a 'street rat' like me to get a chance to see her. That's how all this started. I thought if I went to the Cave of Wonders, I could get the treasure, and maybe then Jasmine would want to meet me." Aladdin explained.

Charlie looked at Aladdin. He is in love with her. All he wanted was to see her; be with her. Charlie felt like it was her duty to make sure this will happen! She mentally vowed that she will help Aladdin fulfil this wish!

"Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style… as PRINCE ALI! How d'ya like the sound of that, Al?" Genie offered.

Aladdin was surprised albeit excited. Charlie was a bit hesitant on the idea. Princess Jasmine should meet the _real_ Aladdin, not a phoney prince. But, Charlie felt alone in this opinion. So she just kept her mouth shut. They entered the Key of Guidance room.

The group finds themselves in a small alley. This is taken forever to get to the palace! Something caught the group's attention down below. There was a girl and she's surrounded by Heartless!

"It's Jasmine!" Aladdin stated.

The group looked at each other in panic and worry. She needed their help but Sora voiced out that they wouldn't make it in time. Aladdin, with no other choice, summoned Genie from the lamp. Genie appeared and Aladdin wished to save his romantic interest. The genie obliged and wagged his finger. In a puff of smoke, the Heartless vanished. The group rushed to Princess Jasmine's aid.

"We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay." Goofy checked on her.

Everyone was relieved. But Sora pointed out that Aladdin has one wish left. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared. Aladdin was about to ask Genie to take care of them but Sora intervened. Sora stated that he shouldn't waste his last wish and to let the outsiders handle it.

Fat Bandits appeared but Charlie easily deflected their fireballs and casted Blizzara spells at them. The battle wasn't difficult but more on the annoying side. Charlie turned and watched Sora. He was really getting the hang of the cards now. The battle soon finished.

"See? We didn't need Genie this time." Sora pointed out.

"Sometimes we shouldn't rely on others when we can get the job done ourselves." Charlie added.

"Thanks, Sora. But I'm still down to my last wish…" Aladdin replied.

 _ **Flash!**_

No one understood what just happened but it didn't seem good. Aladdin then realised the lamp disappeared! But how? There was no possible way anyone could get their hands on it! The group look around to see if the thief had gotten far. Charlie looked up and patted Sora to grab his attention. He looked up to see a tall man dress in Arabian clothing holding a golden staff with a cobra head. Next to the man was a red parrot, hovering next to him.

"Hmm, it seems my plans have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish… ….what with poor Jasmine in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with. But no matter. At last the lamp and its genie are mine to command!" The man pulled out the lamp.

Charlie and Sora glared at the man. First, he let poor Jasmine get hurt, second, he stole the lamp. Charlie was getting bad feelings about this guy. It was almost like a stubborn rash.

"Why are you doing this, Jafar? You've got the lamp! What more do you want?" Aladdin asked.

" _Wait,_ _this_ _is Jafar?!"_ Charlie thought.

"Such an interesting question. You see, I knew you were going to use the lamp to try and win Jasmine's heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Jasmine will marry!" Jafar announced.

"You?!" Sora asked in disbelief.

Charlie's grip around her weapon tightened. At first, she was sceptical with Aladdin using the lamp to change himself so that Jasmine will fall for him. But this was way beyond that! Jafar is going to _force_ Jasmine to marry him! Jafar needed to be stopped!

Jafar revealed that if he married Jasmine, then he could become sultan and rule Agrabah! It was all a plan. Jafar made Aladdin to fetch the lamp so he could use it too force Jasmine to marry him! Jafar then wished for Jasmine to be delivered to him.

"Genie! What are you doing?" Aladdin asked.

"Sorry, Al. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp." Genie apologised.

" _Genie…"_ Charlie thought.

Jafar said his farewell and claimed that Aladdin was a fool before disappearing. Aladdin couldn't be anymore depressed. He had lost Jasmine _and_ Genie. Sora being Sora, told Aladdin that if he didn't pull himself together, he would never see Jasmine again. Sora also said that even if he lost the lamp, they could still save Jasmine on their own. Losing someone you care about is bad, but never seeing them again is worse.

"Sora… You're right. I can't give up now! I gotta save Jasmine!"

"But Jafar's got the lamp! We can't just walk up to him and expect to win…" Donald reminded the gang.

"Maybe we can. I've got an idea. Listen up!" Aladdin gathered the heroes and explained the plan.

Sora was given the Key to Truth card. Sora and Charlie were wandering aaround trying to find the right door but something was plaguing Charlie's mind. Sora was ahead searching for the right door to notice. Charlie stood still in her tracks and her gaze fell upon the ground. Sora turned around to ask Charlie but stopped when he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Jasmine isn't the only one that needs to be saved. Genie will be suffering thanks to Jafar. No one should be forced to do anything they don't want to." Charlie said.

"We will save him, too but right now, Jasmine needs us. Then we'll save Genie."

Sora smiled at her. Hiss goofy smile made it difficult for anyone to be sad anymore. She couldn't resist but smile herself. She nodded. Charlie had faith in the plan but she had more faith in Sora.

The group had trekked their way to the Palace Gates and encountered Jafar. Jafar only spotted Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy for that matter, Aladdin was nowhere to be found. Jafar even asked the heroes if the street rat had given up on his beloved Jasmine. This only left the others to deal with. Even Jafar wasn't stupid enough to waste a wish on them.

"Aladdin! Now!" Sora called.

Aladdin was hidden out of sight and was lying in wait this whole time! Aladdin jumped down and charged towards Jafar! Out of retaliation, the vizier had summoned Genie to seize the poor boy.

"Al, forgive me!" Genie pleaded.

Aladdin growled before Genie swatted him away like a pesky fly. But that didn't deter Aladdin or the others. In fact, this was the plan all along! Aladdin pointed out Jafar's mistake and Sora explained that the villain only has one wish left! There wasn't much Jafar could do now.

"Go ahead; use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with!" Aladdin stated.

"Oh, _now_ I get it. Al, you're so clever!" Genie complimented.

"So what are you going to do, Jafar?" Charlie smirked.

"Well, well. The cunning of a rat. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all _and_ make Jasmine my own! Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful genie!"

 _Uh oh._

Genie looks down in uncertainty and snaps his fingers. Red smokes engulfs Jafar as electricity sprouts from him. Jafar then glows then releases energy which explodes above him. In a flash, Sora and Charlie are transported into an unknown area with rising blocks and the Keyblade wielders are surrounded by lava. Charlie figured they must have been transported underground in a cave of some sort. Suddenly, a figure rises from the lava and given the facial hair, it was Jafar.

" _I picked the wrong day to wear a hoodie."_ Charlie thought.

"It's so hot! Jafar must be doing this…" Sora muttered.

Iago the parrot flies by the teens while holding an object with his feet. Charlie squinted her eyes and realised that Iago is holding a black genie lamp. That must belong to Jafar! She turned to Sora and he must have figured it out as he gave her a slight nod.

The teens rushed into battle. The blocks began to rise and fall which made it difficult to reach Iago while the bird is flying around. Charlie had casted a Blizzara but to no effect. They had to do it the old fashion way.

Jafar had stacked enough cards to lift a lump of lava and toss it at the teens. Sora stood on block that had risen up and noticed the boulder coming their way. He knew he was safe but Charlie lacked behind. Sora jumped down and pushed Charlie out of the way.

Charlie recovered and turned to see Sora to take the hit for her. Her eyes widened but there was nothing she could do. After the damage was done, Sora seemed okay? Nonetheless, she healed him with a Cure card.

Sora had given Charlie a thumbs up before returning to attack Iago again. However, the female teen knew that Jafar would be a nuisance. Maybe she could perform a Card Break? That would give Sora some time for more attacks. She charged at the genie.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Sora called out.

"Trust me! Just be ready for Iago!"

Jafar had picked his card. It's a seven! All she needed to do was find a card equal to the villain's or higher. She skimmed through her deck. There a seven! She used it and… Card Break! Suddenly a green card appeared. It's a Mickey card! Charlie used it in an instant and all the blocks were now at the same level.

But the sneaky parrot had other plans and ascended towards the top of the cave! There was nothing that Charlie could do! Magic had no effect. But Sora knows Strike Raid! She turned to Sora who glared at the bird. However something moved out of the corner of Charlie's eye. She then remembered Jafar was still attacking! She called to Sora and told him to move. They both jumped out of the way and this time, there were no casualties.

"Sora, do you still have enough cards to perform a Strike Raid, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora replied.

"Knock that damn parrot down!"

He obliged and performed a Strike Raid. Iago descended enough for the teens to land a few combos. They landed a few hits but the blocks returned to their original states. But that wasn't a problem. They finally had a strategy: Sora was more agile to platforming than she was, so she would distract Jafar and attempt to gain another Mickey Card.

And the strategy is working.

Iago was struggling to fly and Jafar was getting more aggressive with his attacks. The teens were winning. That is, until Charlie had gotten too close to Jafar and swatted her away. Sora heard yelp and turned to her. He ran over and picked her up bridal style. He trekked to the other side of the cave, and as far away as from Jafar as possible, and gently placed her down.

Anger bubbled up within him. Sora clenched his hands and shook violently. He didn't care about the rising blocks; he didn't care about the heat. All he cared about was Charlie's safety. He didn't hold back on his last attacks and became reckless. Even when Jafar attacked with a giant clump of lava, Sora shook it off like it was nothing.

Sora finally defeted Iago, and with that, defeated Jafar as well. Sora rotated back towards Charlie.

He slowly walked towards her. He picked her up and whispered an apology to her ear. Slowly, Charlie eased her eyes open and placed a hand over his and gave him a weak smile. His eyes widened.

"Why so glum, chum?" She spoke barely in a whisper.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." His eyes were full of concern as he pulled her close.

"Sorry, I guess I was reckless and overconfident."

Charlie fished in her pocked and retrieved a Cure Card and used it on herself. She jumped out of Sora's hold and gave him a reassuring smile. Later, everyone met back at the Palace Gates. Donald was happy and stated that we saved Jasmine as well as retrieving the lamp back.

"You still have one wish left, Aladdin." Goofy reminded.

"He sure does. Time for me to make a prince outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they always say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet - of - Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really iin your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl." Genie said.

" _Genie…"_ Charlie thought.

Aladdin was ready to make his final wish. What Genie said echoed in his mind. He said his wish. But it wasn't to be a prince, no. He kept his word and wished for Genie's freedom. Genie was surprised! He started to glow and his mystical tail turned into a pair of legs. Aladdin explained that no one can ever take advantage of him again now that he's free.

"Al, I'll never forget this. But what about Jasmine? What are you gonna do?" Genie asked.

Aladdin explained that he was wrong. If he used Genie's help he wouldn't be any better than Jafar. He said that Jasmine means the world to him so he should show her the real Aladdin. Sora and Charlie were happy to hear this from him. Aladdin had said a thank you to Sora and wished him good luck.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I was ready to give up back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's when it hit me. You must be looking for someone you care about, too" Aladdin explained.

Because of this, Aladdin was _about_ Genie if he could assist the heroes in their journey but Genie had beaten him to it. The genie then summoned a card and handed it to Sora. The card had an image of Genie on it so whenever Sora and Charlie needed him, Genie will be there to help.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Any time at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to ditch that lamp! And I think Aladdin will be fine without me for at least a little while." Genie assured them.

"I see. Thanks!" Sora said.

"Thank you, Genie." Charlie smiled.

"Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Sora, Charlie!" Aladdin said his farewells.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Charlie was glad that this was a happy ending. She was happy that Aladdin realised that Jasmine should fall for Aladdin's personality and not a façade.

Everyone ran into the Exit Hall on of the floor. Charlie just wanted to get through all of Castle Oblivion and get of here. She turned around to see Sora in deep thought. He mentioned about the other girl again. Charlie's eyes fell. Then Donald called his name and Sora yelped.

"Let's go! You guys want to find Riku, Ryan and the king, don't you?" Donald asked.

"Of course!" Charlie smiled.

"Um, sure. Man. It was right on the tip of my tongue…" Sora muttered.

However, Charlie heard everything. She was confused. Why didn't Sora tell her abut this other girl? I thought they were close? Her thoughts turned to Ryan. Why was she getting upset over Sora when she has Ryan? But in this case, Ryan would know what to do.

" _Ryan, tell me what to do…"_ Charlie thought.

The girl in the white dress sat inn a white room while drawing in a sketch book. She was currently sketching a picture oh herself, Sora, Riku and Kairi. Then, she flipped the page and gazed upon another image of herself but with Charlie and Ryan. Charlie was in the middle, smiling while holding the girl's and Ryan's hands. She stared at the picture longingly…


	5. Remember

**Hey guys! Just a reminder that each chapter is a floor. Sorry if the last one wasn't thee best I was kinda under some pressure here. But don't worry! Hopefully this one is better. I'm trying to upload these as consistent as possible but Uni work is getting the better of me. Anyway, I've decided that the poll will end before the Dream Drop Distance story arc. A heads up, a character will be introduced soon. Enjoy!**

 **Poll: Who do you think Charlie should end up with?**

 **Sora: 11**

 **Ryan: 2**

 **The author should decide!: 1**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Looks like Sora is winning. For those of you that prefer SorLie (Sora x Charlie) I have a question: Why DON'T you like SoKai (Sora x Kairi)?**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends

The group make their way to the Fifth Floor. Goofy and Donald nod in sync before heading to the door as Charlie followed behind with a small hop in her step. However Sora stayed behind as suddenly something occurred to him.

"I remember!" Sora claimed.

Everyone halted in their tracks and turned to see the boy. Everyone questioned what he was talking about but Charlie secretly didn't want to hear it, especially if it was about this _other_ girl. She couldn't even debate if it was either annoyance or it might just be out of jealousy.

"There was another girl!" Sora stated.

"What? A girl? Where? The only girl I see is Charlie." Goofy responded.

"No, no, I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, There was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time." Sora explained.

"Sora… Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her." Jiminy climbed onto Sora's shoulder.

"Exactly." Charlie spat as she crossed her arms.

Sora explained that he must have forgotten all about her. He thought that she just suddenly went away somewhere when he was little. Donald asked him why he remembered her now only to have Sora respond that the memories have been coming back as the group continue their trek through the castle.

"Gawrsh, do ya remember her name?" Goofy asked.

Sora thought for a moment and his heart filled with guilt. He couldn't remember. Sora recalled the heroes said about not forgetting their friends, yet he doesn't even remember this girl's name. Sora lowers his head in shame. Even Charlie couldn't hold her strop when he was like this. But Goofy assured him. He told the group that if Sora's memories of her are coming back in pieces, then he will remember her in no time.

Charlie watched as he walked past. He really cares about this girl. Even if he doesn't really remember her. How can she be that important to him? What's so special about her? And why is it whenever she thinks of Sora and this girl it hurts her inside? The quicker she forgets, the better she will feel. But still…

 _ **Crack!**_

Sora holds up the next card to the next world. When the light faded, the group found themselves in a colourful area and Sora was quickly enough to point out it's also springy and soft. Goofy also stated it was nice and warm and was tempted to a nap. Charlie tested the comments and squished her foot to the ground claiming the statements to be true.

"I think you should be a little more worried."

The group search for the source of the voice. Donald asks who this mysterious person is and the voice tells the four that they are in a belly of the gigantic whale, Monstro. Charlie felt disgusted after hearing this.

Jiminy hopped off Sora's shoulder and onto the floor. He recognised the voice instantly. He asked if it was this 'Pinocchio' and told him to come out from hiding. Pinocchio stepped away from behind the wall and was surprised to see Jiminy again.

"He's a puppet…" Charlie muttered.

"Ssh!" Donald hushed her.

Pinocchio voiced his concerns and thought he would never see Jiminy again. The question was, how does Jiminy know Pinocchio? But this was explained when Jiminy reminded the puppet that he was his conscience. Charlie didn't know how but she just accepted it nonetheless. Pinocchio then stated that he's been a good boy.

Only to have his nose grow 3 inches.

"Uh – oh!" Pinocchio cried out.

"Well, for Pete's sake!" Jiminy cried out.

Pinocchio felt ashamed for he had lied but quickly changed the topic and asked the group how the ended up in Monstro in the first place. Sora was first to respond that they made their way here through a special way. Goofy added that it was sp special that they didn't know how they did it. Pinocchio had lost a little hope and explained that he was hoping the heroes would find a way out for him and his father.

"Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" Jiminy asked.

"Sure he is. Follow me!" Pinocchio instructed.

Sora received the Key of Beginnings card and carried on. Sora and Charlie walked side by side as it had become a norm for them recently. Sora watched as Charlie was in deep thought. Sora was to ask but Charlie spoke her mind anyway.

"Am I the only one that doesn't get the whole wooden boy and father concept?"

"Maybe we'll find out what's gong on later?" Sora responded.

The two battled Heartless and explored through the many rooms along the way. However, as the explored, the encountered a room with a lone Moogle. The Moogle offered a free pack of cards to the both of them. Sora and Charlie also brought a pack of cards each. Eventually, Sora and Charlie used the card to enter the Key of Beginnings room.

As they entered, the group found themselves in the mouth of Monstro. It was obvious but Charlie had realised that the water below, isn't water. It's saliva. Her faced contorted in disgust and stepped back only to have Goofy stop and held her shoulders. She smiled sheepishly as Jiminy called out Geppetto whilst on Sora's shoulders.

To the side of Monstro's mouth was a shipwreck. An elderly man stepped towards the side of the ship. The man had kind features as he greeted Jiminy. The man, Geppetto, asked how Pinocchio's conscience ended in Monstro, but Jiminy responded and asked how a clockmaker like Geppetto ended up here as well.

"It's a long story…" Geppetto began.

The group decided to board the inactive ship to hear the rest of the story. Apparently, Pinocchio went missing so Geppetto sailed out to the sea to find him. Unfortunately, Monstro had swallowed him up. Needless to say, Geppetto still managed to find the little wooden boy. That was the important thing.

"But now you can't get out, can you? Being stuck in the belly of a whale is awful." Sora stated.

"Not if Pinocchio and I are together. That makes everything a little bit better. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." Geppetto explained.

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Sora agreed.

"Same here." Charlie added.

It was true. Whenever she thought about him, she felt warm from the inside. Ever since he left her, she pictured how they would be together again. She would call his name and he would turn to her. She would have missed his sandy coloured, messy hair and his chocolate coloured eyes. A smile grew on his lips and he would run to her. He would have embraced her too tight to breathe but that wouldn't matter to her, she would just scrunch up his black jacked in her fist. Charlie blushed and snapped out of it when she realised she was missing half of the conversation with Geppetto.

"…He's such a good boy." Geppetto said.

"Well he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me…" Jiminy mentioned.

"Oh, Jiminy, you worry too much." Geppetto smiled.

"Sometimes, you have to lie to protect someone. Not all lies are bad…" Charlie muttered.

"Speaking of Pinocchio… Where is he?" Sora asked after he searched the ship.

"He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time?" Donald asked.

Geppetto suggested that he might have gone exploring again. Geppetto also said that he's ventured into every nook and cranny of the monster but doesn't explain why, just tells Geppetto that it's important. The clockmaker warns Pinocchio that it's dangerous but the little boy doesn't listen.

"That boy's a handful! Sora, Charlie, if you both don't mind…" Jiminy suggested.

"I know, I know. You want us to help you find him, right? C'mon guys, let's geet going!" Sora marched off after receiving the Key of Guidance card.

"How is it that we're always dragged into these things?" Charlie asked half-heartedly.

The group all learn High Jump before leaving. Sora and Charlie searched for the little boy as the two continued to find him. The teens knew that Pinocchio wouldn't run off just to play games. So whatever the reason, it must have been a good one.

"I hope he's okay…." Charlie broke the silence.

"I'm sure he is but we better find him quickly." Sora assured her.

They continued on and found the Key of Guidance room. The group find Pinocchio by himself in an area surrounded by green liquid. For some reason, Charlie should know what the liquid is but right now, their attention is on Pinocchio. The group rushed on over to the little boy.

"Pinocchio! What are you thinking?! You know Geppetto worried when you wander off by yourself." Jiminy scolded.

"Jiminy was worried, too!" Donald added.

"I'm sorry…" Pinocchi apologised.

Charlie stepped forward and knelt down to Pinocchio. Everyone else watched in surprised. Charlie bent her head down to Pinocchio's eye level and caught his attention. She smiled softly at him as she held his shoulders. She whispered to him that what's important is that he's safe. It's surprising for the boys to watch this scene before them. Charlie was known for her sarcasm and her sassy attitude. But this, this was a different side to her completely. It was motherly, something Sora would never imagine that Charlie could be. Charlie smiled again and stood beside him.

"What are you doing, anyway? Looking for something?" Sora asked, snapping ot of his prior thoughts.

"Um… yeah, I'm looking for teasure!" Pinocchio's nose grew for the second time.

"Pinocchio…" Charlie said disappointedly.

"Here we go again!" Jiminy was annoyed this time.

"But Jiminy…"

Goofy told Jiminy to no be so hard on him. Goofy then promised on behalf of the group they wouldn't get mad at him as he understood that this might be the reason the little boy was afraid to tell in the first place. Goofy assured Pinocchio that they would understand and that he should trust Goofy on this. Pinocchio was hesitant but finally revealed that he was looking for a way out of Monstro.

"Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing." Pinocchio explained further.

"So that's why you thought you had to lie." Jiminy concluded.

Goofy also added, to make it clear, that it was because he loves his dad. Donald then assured Pinocchio that all he needs now is courage to tell him. He then explained to the boy that if he tells Geppetto how he feels, Donald thinks that he would help Pinocchio find a way out together. Sora also guaranteed that they will help, too!

"Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!"

"No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?" Jiminy responded.

Pinocchio agreed and is willing to tell his father the truth and promises no more lies. Jiminy was proud and was about to tell him that if he tells the truth then his nose won't grow. But he was cut off as the ground starts to shake. No one had any clue what was happening. For his safety, Jiminy tells Pinocchio to run.

Suddenly, a creature jumps down from the top of the stomach and lands in front of Pinocchio. The creature was fuchsia in colour but with blue tentacles. Sora called to the wooden boy but the Heartless, the Parasite, opened its bar like teeth and swallowed Pinocchio.

"Help! I'm trapped!"

"What?!" Sora asked.

"It's okay, Pinocchio. We'll get you out of there!" Charlie assured.

Sora and Charlie summoned their Keyblades and the ground beneath them started to move. The ground split into four small platforms floating on the green liquid below. The platforms move in clockwise and as the Sora had gotten close to the Heartless, the boys performed a mid-air combo. The creature swiped Sora into the green liquid. Suddenly, Sora's feet started to burn.

"Ow!" He yelped.

Charlie turned and pulled Sora to a platform. It suddenly clicked. The two were in the stomach meaning, the green liquid is stomach acid. She warned Sora about it and continued on attacking. Charlie had stacked two Thunder cards and an attack card; making a Thundara attack.

Charlie then felt the platform beneath her begin to topple. She jumped across to another one and watched the previous sink. This wasn't good. There can only be two platforms to each person before they all sink. Sora was unaware of this fact but if he stopped moving, he would find out the hard way.

Sora continued hacking and slashing at the Heartless until he performed a Card Break, making a Mickey Card appear. Charlie dashed and retrieved it. She used it immediately and the acid, as well as the platforms, disappeared and stood on the floor of the stomach.

Charlie stacked three different Attack Cards and her Keyblade started to glow. She quickly sprinted and sliced the Parasite Cage. She rushed and sliced again and again. She smirked at how satisfactory the Sleight, Slash and Dash, caused so much damage. While Sora himself had a Sleight himself. He hurled his Keyblade multiple times at the Heartless.

Charlie had then picked up a Goofy card and saved it in her deck. Sora continued to physically attack the Parasite Cage but the creature countered, swinging its tentacle like arms at the boy. Even though the teens had to hop from one platform to another, thee fight was still tedious. This annoyed Charlie greatly.

Charlie grunted. She fished in her pockets for Goofy. She summoned the Captain of the Royal Knights and he suddenly appeared. Goofy threw his shield while Charlie had casted Fira as the shield was airborne. The shield exploded on impact. This was called Goofy Burst. Goofy then vanished.

Charlie was growing tired of this. She betted that Sora must be feeling the same. Beads of sweat fell from Sora's forehead. Was it the heat of the stomach or frustration? She didn't know. Either way, Sora was putting all his strength into his attacks. Charlie stacked two Thunder cards to perform Thundara.

Eventually, The Parasite Cage had fallen unconscious. But Pinocchio could not escape. No matter how much Pinocchio pushed against the monster's teeth, the wooden boy was still trapped. Pinocchio shook with fear. He told the heroes that he was scared.

"Pinocchio, be brave!" Sora instructed.

"You can do it!" Charlie cheered.

"How?" Pinocchio asked.

"Don't give up! Try fighting your way out!" Sora suggested.

The wooden boy hesitated at first. He repeated Sora's words in a whisper before heaving a deep sigh. He begins jumping up and down, and even side to side. The Parasite Cage's reflex forced its mouth open and Pinocchio slowly climbed out. The Heartless vanished and was replaced with a heart. The heart ascended and vanished.

"Pinocchio, are you alright?" Jiminy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky…"

Pinocchio eyes lit up as an idea had popped into his head. He explained that because the Parasite Cage had spit Pinocchio out when he fought back, Perhaps Monstro will do the same? Sora, Charlie and Donald agreed that it was worth a shot. The heroes would explore deeper inside Monstro and attempt it. The Pinocchio chimed in as well. But Jiminy wasn't keen on the idea.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jiminy reasoned.

"Aww, c'mon…" Pinocchio argued.

"You should be with Geppetto. No use of escaping Monstro if you two get separated again!" Jiminy explained.

"He's right, Pinocchio." Charlie agreed.

"Leave this to us." Sora smiled confidently.

Pinocchio agreed and left. Sora received the Key to Truth card. The teens continued their trek through the giant whale. Charlie was miles ahead of Sora. Not just because she wanted to help Pinocchio and Geppetto, but she was actually sick of being inside Monstro. She found the idea revolting.

"Hurry up!" She called to Sora.

She stood by the door to the Key to Truth Room. Sora finally managed to catch up. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees while waiting for his breath to return. He looked up at her and she gave a cheeky smile at him. He then punched her slightly on her shoulder before he used the card to the next room.

When they entered, the realised the group had found Monstro's throat. It was as far as the group could go. Sora asked the others if they were ready to shake things up. The heroes summon their weapons and prepared themselves.

"It would be easier if we had someone to fight…" Donald stated.

As if by cue, several Shadows appeared and spooked Donald. The fight began and it was a relatively easy one. Charlie and Sora didn't even hesitate when deciding on which card to use as it became instinct to them. When the Heartless were defeated, the ground started to shake.

"A-hyuck?!"

"It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze!" Jiminy stated.

"Brace yourselves!" Charlie warned.

Monstro sneezed, forcing everyone to be sucked up like a vacuum. The group landed in Monstro's mouth. Donald and Goofy had already regained consciousness while Sora was coming to. He rested on his hands and knees and commented how likely it felt to be shot out of a cannon just now. He looked over to see an unconscious Charlie.

"I feel like I've lost a few brains cells just now." Charlie groaned as she clutched her head.

Sora walked over to her and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. She scratched her head as the pain started to die down. Goofy then asked, to no one in particular, on the whereabouts of Pinocchio and his father. Jiminy concluded that since they aren't here, they must have escaped safely.

"Without you, Jiminy? I thought there was no escaping your conscience!" Sora said worriedly.

"I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me at all."

"Jiminy…" Charlie muttered.

Sora didn't understand so he asked what Jiminy meant. Jiminy explained that Pinocchio used to find it difficult telling right from wrong. But now, he's come a long way. Perhaps Pinocchio has a conscience of his own? Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy anymore.

"Don't you remember what Geppetto said? 'There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about.' I bet Pinocchio's counting down the days till he can see you again." Sora assured him.

"Every day of being a part, is a day closer to them." Charlie smiled and Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Well, what do you know… You guys might be right." Jiminy admitted.

Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement before leaving. The teens climbed up a ladder and stood in front of the door. Charlie turned around and stared off into the distance. She remembered what Sora had said to Jiminy. But what bothered her was what _she_ said. All this time she was desperate to be with them again. She should be excited to see their face lit up when they see her. She shouldn't have been moping all this time.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled.

The group finally left the world and returned to Castle Oblivion. They continue to walk until Donald stops and asks Sora if he remembers anything else about that other girl. Charlie had given up with the strops at this point and felt she needed to listen.

"Hmmm… just bits and pieces."

"Maybe you could try tellin' us some stuff about her. Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things." Goofy suggested.

As Charlie thought about it, there was a girl that kept popping up in her memory as well. She tried to deny it as she wanted to focus on Ryan. As Sora described about this other girl, it wasn't the same girl Charlie was thinking of. _This_ girl was rude and obnoxious. But the question is: Why was Charlie thinking about her _now_?

"But… that's all. I still don't remember her name." Sora concluded his memories.

"Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time!" Donald assured him.

"What about you, Charlie? Do you remember anything new?" Goofy asked.

"Well… I'm not sure. Someone keeps popping up in my mind but they weren't really important to me. In fact, they are quite the opposite actually."

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"I don't like them." Charlie gave a cold stare.

Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood and concluded that Sora and Charlie may remember things instead of forgetting them. He then theorised that forgetting memories may be the way to remember important ones.

"So we should forget in order to remember?" Goofy asked no one in particular.

But Charlie didn't want to remember this girl. Perhaps she didn't like this girl so much that she tried hard to forget about her in the first place? And if she needs to forget in order to remember, does she need to forget about Ryan, too? And what about Sora? Does he want to forget about the people he cares for?

"Like those guys said… 'Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, they're out of reach.' All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding… I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant." Sora concluded.

Goofy stated that he might have been a little jealous of Sora and Charlie. Only the teens are remembering things yet the others aren't. Donald then hurried his Disney companion so they can forget memories faster.

Charlie didn't like this idea. She didn't want to forget anything in the first place. She can't forget about Ryan! Or her home for that matter. Her family. Charlie wonders what they are doing now? Are they worrying about her? How would she get back to them in the first place?

A hand was found on her shoulder. Charlie turned to see it belonged to Sora. He smiled at her before grabbing her wrist and puller her to the exit of the floor. She was so confused. She didn't know _what_ to feel anymore. She was so angry at this other girl Sora couldn't remember, she loves Ryan, yet… Sora was constantly on her mind. Maybe she loves Sora, too? Kairi would hate her for this…

Meanwhile…

In a floor higher up, Larxene and Axel watched what happened below from the crystal ball. Specifically Sora and Charlie. Sora was desperate to find out who this girl is. While Charlie was struggling with her feelings for Sora and remembering someone she didn't want to.

"Just as we intended." Larxene said.

"We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go." Axel suggested.

Axel turned and began to leave but Larxene intervened by saying that he had fun on the First Floor, it was her turn. Axel tossed a card at Larxene and she kissed it before giggling. She then crept over to the man and held his face.

"I'm not just going to give it to them." She smirked.

"Don't break them." Axel warned.

"Well… Do I detect a soft spot? I'm not going to break the toys. I'm not dumb." She spat.

"Don't forget. Soar and Charlie are the keys. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization." Axel reminded.

Larxene placed a gloved finger on his lips. She pointed out that she knows that he's part of the plan. She told him to keep quiet until the time is right. She waves and leaves in a Corridor of Darkness. Axel smirks.

"You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene."

* * *

 **OOOH! So another girl is bothering Charlie. Who could she be? You might find out soon...**

 **See you in the next chapter x**


	6. True Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I'm terrible at keeping this consistent. But here it is! I'm also trying to keep up to date with the latest Kingdom Hearts 3 new as well. I have some ideas about it but hopefully whatever Square Enix or Disney have planned, I can work around it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **POLL: Who should Charlie end up with?**

 **Sora: 12**

 **Ryan: 2**

 **The Author should decide!: 1**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Sora is storming ahead! For those that like Sorlie, what do you like about these two?**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends

The four heroes made it to the Sixth Floor. As they walked, Goofy asked Sora if talking about the girl helped him remember her name. Unfortunately, her name is the only thing Sora couldn't remember. Donald being impatient, hurried Sora to remember but the poor boy only smiled weakly.

Charlie thought for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed and a finger on her chin. While this other girl kept plaguing her mind, something else concerned her. For a while, it had been quiet. It was unusual as the guy in the black coat guided the heroes here in the first place.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" Donald asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and realised all the boys were staring at her. She smiled sheepishly as she realised she was spacing out again. Even Sora was concerned despite trying to figure out this other friend of his.

"Don't you think it's a little quiet? I mean we haven't heard from Axel or that other guy for a while."

"I wouldn't complain about it, Charlie." Sora smiled.

"Don't ya worry, Charlie! We can take whatever they throw at us!" Goofy smiled.

While she was pleased at the attempt to calm her nerves, she still worried. She said her thanks and the four stood in front of the door. Sora fished in his pocket for the last card. The group looked at it carefully. It had a pumpkin on it. But they all had the same question in their minds: What happens after we use that card? Sora held the card up and it disappeared before the doors opened.

* * *

When they arrived, the atmosphere screamed creepy. Pumpkins were everywhere in this little town. Even the sky was creepy with its maroon tinge. However, Charlie noticed one item in the Town Square and that was the guillotine.

"Gawrsh! Don't like the looks of his place. I bet it's crawlin' with ghosts!" Goofy said worriedly.

"Aw, phooey! There's nothin' to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not even real ghosts can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, _they'll_ be the ones to run away!" Donald assured him.

"You really thin so?" Goofy asked.

"Trust me!" Donald responded cockily.

When Charlie thought about, the heroes _do_ look scary. Sora is a vampire with a pumpkin covering his dark face, Donald is a mummy with no stomach, Goofy is some sort of Frankenstein's monster and Charlie herself is a witch. Donald walks to the fountain which oozes with green slime.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" A figure jumps from the fountain.

Donald shrieks and collapses to the floor. The others summon their weapons yet Charlie chuckles at Donald. The figure smiles and seems to have impressed himself at how scared Donald was. He stated that was the best shriek he heard in ages.

"If you're _that_ easy to scare, we're gonna have a great time! Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Jack Skellington! And this is Halloween Town. People around here call me the Pumpkin King! So, if you're looking for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place." The figure introduced himself.

Donald clearly stated that the group weren't here for a 'ghoulishly good time' with tantrum. Jack then told the heroes that he's got a problem in Halloween Town at the moment. Curious, Sora wanted to know more. As if by coincidence a horde of Shadows appeared in the Town Square causing everyone to jump.

After Sora and Charlie quickly defeat the Shadows, different Heartless appeared. There were Gargoyles that sometimes flew out of reach. There were also Wight Knights that have tendencies to jump over you and attack from behind. With Gargoyles, Charlie had casted Blizzagas and Sora would cast Firagas. With the Wight Knights, the teens would dodge then attack. It didn't take long, but the Heartless were defeated.

"What's the big idea! Why'd you go and call the Heartless?" Donald shouted at Jack.

"I didn't call them. I just knew when they were going to show up. In fact, I'd love to get rid of them. They actually go around attacking people, instead of just scaring them."

"Why are they here?" Sora asked.

"I was just going to ask Dr. Finklestein the same question. I'm heading to his laboratory right now. Follow me!"

"Sora, Charlie, what should we do?" Donald asked.

"I guess we'd better go." Sora replied.

"Plus, he may need our hel." Charlie added.

"I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?" Donald voiced his concern.

"Bingo! You saw right through me!"

Donald shrieked and fell to the floor again. This resulted in Charlie bellowing in laughter as she fell. Jack also started to laugh before he left again. Donald glared at the female teen before she finished and stood up.

The teen's received the Key of Beginnings card and started to head off. Charlie was curious of the world they entered. It was dark and spooky. Something she wouldn't have thought existed as a world. She jumped unto the ledges like a little school girl.

"Say, what do you think brought the Heartless here, Sora?"

"I don't know but whatever the cause is, we'll get rid of it." Sora smiled confidently.

She stopped.

"But… what if _we're_ the cause?" She turned to him.

Sora stopped and thought for a moment. That was a good question. He looked up and watched Charlie's gaze hit the cobblestones beneath. Heartless appeared and the two headed straight into battle. After they quickly disposed of the creatures, Sora looked at his weapon briefly and then it hit him.

"We're not the cause, Charlie." He smiles.

"What makes you so sure?"

Charlie continued to look at the ground in despair. Sora then tapped lightly on Charlie's shoulder. She looked up as the boy slung his weapon over his shoulder. Sora explained that they have Keyblades. Keyblades are what Heartless fear. If the Heartless keep coming, then the two of them with defeat them all.

She smiled.

"You're right as always, Sora."

The two managed to find the right door and entered Key of Beginnings room. In there, the group walked into Finkelstein''s Lab. There were machinery plastered against one side of the walls, the other side contained bookshelves filled with knowledge. And at the end of the room, was a desk with scientific apparatus on top. In front of the desk was a bald man in a wheelchair reading a book. By the looks of it, this must be Dr. Finkelstein.

"Allow me to introduce Dr. Finkelstein! He's a world-famous genius!" Jack explained.

"Yes! Maybe I'm _too_ smart. I'm afraid I've created something horrible!"

Charlie couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the irony. If he was that intelligent, he wouldn't have created a horrible invention.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"Well… Have you ever stopped to think about the power of 'true memories'?" The doctor asked.

True memories? What's the difference between ordinary memories and true memories? Doctor Finkelstein then explained that while our hearts are full of memories, not all of them reflect the truth. Apparently, even important memories warp or fade, leaving you with nothing but a shadow of what you hoped to remember.

"Could that be happening to me?" Sora asked.

"It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots that brings our true memrories back.

Sora asked the doctor if the potion worked but both Jack and Doctor Finkelstein explained that as soon as the doctor took a whiff of the potion, the Heartless arrived. Donald stated that it was more like a failed experiment. In which the doctor threw a strop.

"No! My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong!"

Doctor Finkelstein moves his wheelchair over to a tube containing a green liquid. He then flips open his scalp and scratches his brain in deep thought. Charlie was repulsed by this action and took a step back from the group.

The doctor told the group that the potion vanished. Sora asked if someone had swiped it and Doctor Finkelstein concluded that it was someone called Sally. The doctor then asked Jack to find her and return the potion to him. Jack agreed but before the Pumpkin King left, Sora asked if he could tag along. Charlie was also interested to see if she had any true memories as well. Also, she was quite curious to see why this Sally girl had stolen the potion in the first place. Jack asked Sora as to why he wants to join, the boy replied that he was curious about 'true memories' the doctor mentioned.

Jack was more than happy for the heroes to join him and the group left the laboratory. Sora and Charlie were given the Key of Guidance card and continued on. As they searched room for room, the Keyblade wielders were both thinking about the same thing. True memories. They were both deep in thought to even recognise each other's presence. It was until Charlie casually glanced over and noticed Sora had furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sora?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think that girl is part of your true memories?" Charlie asked.

"I dunno, it would make sense, I guess."

"Maybe we can find out our true memories together?" She smiled at him.

Charlie was actually hoping that this girl wasn't part of Sora's true memories at all. She never met that girl and she already despises her. But what about the girl within her own memories? She _can't_ be part of her true memories, right? Charlie needed to find answers quick.

The teens had found the next door which lead to a cemetery. In there, was a woman that reminded Charlie of a raggedy doll. Jack greeted the woman, sally, kindly before she asked who Jack's friends are. Jack explained that the heroes are interested in truue memories, and then he asked if Sally had the potion.

"Well…yes." She replied before revealing the potion

"Could you give it back?" Jack asked.

"I guess so, if you insist. But… I'm afraid. All the doctor did was smell it, and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?"

Jack explained it would be excited to see the results of the potion. But Sally was still worried. She asked if there was another option for the group to take. Charlie could understand where she's coming from, the Heartless only appeared when the doctor just smelled it. Who knows what could happen if you actually drink it.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Sora asked.

"I can't think a thing." He sighed.

"I can! Give it here!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind Sally. He looked like a sack. A sack with a creepy face on it. Charlie couldn't even comprehend it. The sack attacks Sally, knocking her away and steals the potion. Poor Sally could only cry out. The outsiders summoned their weapons, readying themselves of the thief's next move.

"Oogie! You again!" Jack called out.

"Jack, where are your manners? I'm just helping you put the potion to good use! You should thank me! Well, well. Just one sniff and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? _That_ would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie. Time for Halloween Town to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!" He mocked.

"Pain and despair? Oogie, you monster!" Jack claimed.

Oogie escapes while the others try to follow. Sora and Charlie were given the Key to Truth card before leaving. However, Charlie had a bad feeling about this. The doctor said that we could see the world completely different. Would she change if she recovered her true memories? That was something she didn't want to know.

"Sora?"

Sora turned to his female friend. Charlie was looking at the ground beneath her and clasping her hands together tightly. This was completely out of character for her. She's usually outgoing and full of life. Now, she's timid and quiet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. What would happen to Oogie Boogie if he drank the potion?"

"Charlie, he's the bad guy, here. No matter what, we'll stop him." Sora reassured her.

The Keyblade wielders had managed to find Oogie's Lair. On the inside, it reminded Charlie of a casino. On a platform, Oogie stands holding the potion. As the group entered, the gates closed behind them. Jack demanded Oogie Boogie to hand over the potion.

"You fools don't know when to quit! Say… all this running around is making me thirsty!"

"Oogie! No!" Jack called.

"Yes!"

Everyone watched in horror as Oogie uncorks the vial with his mouth. He starts to glug the liquid down his gullet. Charlie's concern was coming true. Sora couldn't believe his eyes. This isn't going to end very well.

"Ahh! Lip-smacking good! Agh! What's this? What… Something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something… scary!"

Oogie was shaking violently. Sora pushed Charlie back for her safety. His priority was Charlie right now. She looked at him worriedly. What if Sora gets hurt because of her? She wasn't going to let that happen! She pushed past the boy and summoned her weapon.

"Oogie! What's going on?" Jack asked.

"No! Get back!" Oogie cowered.

Oogie Boogie had lost whatever sanity he had left. He became irrational. A gate had risen, separating him from the heroes. Oogie Boogie had thrown some dice at the two causing the Keyblade wielders to move out of the way. Oogie decided to chuck more dice but Sora broke Oogie's card. The gate fell.

Charlie decided it was the perfect time to perform Slash and Dash. She stacked her cards together and performed the Sleight, causing massive damage. Sora wanted to save his Sleights and performed normal combo attacks. Oogie recovered from the attacks and jumped. A small explosion forced Sora and Charlie back and the gate had risen again.

Oogie continued to throw dice at the two. Charlie decided to break the card while Sora attacked the other dice. A Mickey Card appeared from it and Sora nabbed it immediately. Sora used the Mickey card and not only did the gate fell, but Oogie was knocked unconscious as well!

Sora performed his Blitz Sleight while Charlie used her magic cards. Oogie then woke up. The teens weren't going to fall for the explosion and jumped out of the way in time. The heroes of light knew Oogie's fighting strategy and used it for their advantage.

Charlie and Sora were ready to end this! They continued to use Oogie Boogie's strategy and soon the crazed villain was defeated. Sora and Charlie dismissed their weapons and Jack decided that they should tell the doctor the results of the potion. However, Charlie spotted Sora looking upset.

"This was a bad idea from the start, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Sora… We didn't know what would happen."

"You were right to have been worried."

He turned to her with deep sadness in his blue orbs. Charlie's heart started to hurt. This wasn't like him at all. He's usually happy and goofy. She slowly walked over to him. She said nothing but smiled and hugged him. She didn't care about the situation they were both in. All she cared about was his happiness.

"Everything will work out for the best."

He held tighter. He was glad that the two of them had become this close. She was always there for him when he needed help. She separated herself from him smiled and started to walk back. Sora felt something in his heart just then. He couldn't quite tell what it was but all he knew was that it's a pleasant feeling. Her smile made him motivated to push on.

The group finally made it back to Doctor Finkelstein's lab. There, they met the doctor and Sally. Jack had explained to the doctor what had happened with the potion and Oogie Boogie. To which the doctor wasn't pleased.

"Confound that Oogie Boogie! He drank nearly all of my precious potion! There are only a few drops left!" Doctor Finkelstein complained.

"Sora, Charlie, why don't either of you ask the doc if you can drink the rest?" Goofy asked.

"No. I'd better not." He replied.

"It's too risky." She added.

Doctor Finkelstein was rather surprised that the teens didn't want it. The doctor was also quite disappointed as it would've made a great experiment. Jack asked if Sora or Charlie didn't want to see their true memories after all.

"Of course, now more than ever. But there's this guy, Axel. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own." Sora explained.

"And we are on this journey together." Charlie added.

There was something bothering Doctor Finkelstein. He was confused, when he inhaled the potion, the Heartless appeared. When Oogie Boogie drank it, he was terrified. The doctor didn't understand what it meant.

"It means the potion was a failure." Sally concluded.

"No! I can't be wrong! Oogie _must_ have found his true memories! Hmm… True memories must unbalance the heart… and cause unpredictable changes within!" The doctor concluded.

"Then… what about me? What happens when my true memories awaken?" Sora asked.

" _Sora…"_ Charlie thought.

It was true. What if both Sora' and Charlie's true memories awaken? How would they act? Would they both become unstable like Oogie Boogie? This was something Charlie didn't want to find out. But Sora needs to find out about that girl in the white dress. And Charlie needs to find out about that girl in the _black_ dress. The doctor told Sora that something terrifying could happen when he awakens his true memories. But it was only a hypothesis and needed more research.

"What's wrong, Sora? Does the doctor's theory scare you?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah… a little."

Surprisingly, Jack was happy to hear that. He told the teens that fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart into new directions and take chances. Without fear and doubt, apparently your zest for life will fade.

" _I've doubted myself for a while. Does that mean I have a strong heart, too?"_ Charlie thought.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that." Sora smiled.

Jack wished everyone good luck before the four heroes left the lab. It was an interesting experience for both Sora and Charlie. The Keyblade wielders have learnt the importance and risks of true memories, and Charlie did enjoy the scary themed world. Sora and Charlie climbed up the ladder and stood in front of the exit.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy returned to Castle Oblivion. None of them knew what to do next as they had run out of cards. It was then a figure in a black coat stepped forward. This time it was a female. She was blonde and had deep turquoise eyes. What stood out most was the malicious smile. Sora gasps and the gang charge forward, summoning their weapons.

"I bet you work for Axel!" Donald concluded.

"Too clever. I'm Larxene. So… are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories… that lie deep in your hearts." She giggled.

"True memories?" Sora asked.

"Although… it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why… it'll just… it'll break her heart." Larxene explained.

"Poor girl? Do you know her?!" Sora asked Larxene desperately.

Charlie had a bad feeling about this Larxene character. Larxene has a sadistic aura about her, this Charlie knew. Charlie worriedly glanced at Sora. Larxene obviously had gotten Sora hooked as soon as he mentioned the girl. Sora asked Larxene if the girl was here. This is bad. _Really_ bad!

"Yes, she is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside thee castle. And you're obviously the hero, you have to go save her. Although…"

Larxene charges at Sora! She swings right then left, luckily for the boy, he managed to dodge them. But then Larxene kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying! As Sora fell, an object fell from his pocket with a clang.

"Sora!" Charlie called.

" _I'm_ a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" Larxene said.

Goofy called out to Sora. Charlie glared at Larxene with pure venom in her eyes. Sora managed to lift his head and noticed the object from before. He asked what it was and if it belonged to him. Even Charlie was confused; she'd never seen that before herself.

"What a shame… You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No… That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart."

"Enough!"

Charlie charged forward and readied her weapon in front of Larxene. Sora looked on in shock. Why is she doing this? She can't take on Larxene alone! She's going to get hurt! Sora could barely move to protect her. He tried to reach for her but she was too far.

"You stupid brat!" Larxene cried.

Suddenly, in a flash, Charlie was pinned to the wall! Charlie squirmed but kunais restricted her movements. Sora watched in horror. Larxene smirked and clicked her fingers. Electricity cursed through Charlie's body. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the castle as Charlie was getting shocked. Larxene clicked her fingers again and the electricity and her kunais vanished, causing Charlie to fall and her body slumped to the floor. She wasn't moving.

"Charlie!" Sora called.

"Anyway, Sora, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?" Larxene asked.

Sora didn't have any choice. He wanted to remember the girl's name but Charlie needs his help! If Sora tried anything, he could just end up like Charlie! Sora just _has_ to remember her name! He thought and thought…. it was coming back to him!

"Na…. Na…mi?" Sora started.

"Sora… Sora… You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!" Larxene encouraged as Sora struggles to stand.

"Nami… Naminé." He said.

Larxene confirmed that the girl's name was indeed Naminé. Apparently, the girl had given him the 'tacky' good luck charm. Larxene walked over and picked it up. Suddenly Sora felt something inside of him as soon as Larxene touched it and it made him feel sick.

"Not that you bothered to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her _name_. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!" Larxene held the good luck charm up high.

"Let it go!"

Sora jumped then swiped the star shape charm out of Larxene's hand and caught it in his own. Sora then reminded Larxene the Naminé had given him the charm and that it was important to him.

"Oh, it's important to you?" Larxene asked in disbelief.

Lightning and electricity eradicates around Larxene as she charges. She summons a set of kunais in each hand. She then claimed that ten seconds ago Sora didn't even know what the charm was. That didn't matter to Sora. Sora, Donald and Goofy charged at Larxene in battle.

Meanwhile….

* * *

Charlie had woken up in a dark place. She lifted her head to see nothing. She stood up and continued to look around. There was nothing but darkness. Where's everyone gone? Where are Sora, Donald and Goofy?

"Sora? Donald? Goofy?" Charlie cupped her hands together and called out.

She was alone. Something that always frightened her was the idea of being alone. Not even her best friend could come and get her. There was nowhere for her to go. She held her arms tightly and sat down. She then held her knees close and rested her head upon them.

"Giving up already?"

Her ears twitched at that voice. It seemed familiar? A silhouette started to come closer to her from the darkness. The figure stopped just merely inches in front of Charlie. It was a girl. No, _the_ girl from her Charlie's memories. Shad her long hair in a ponytail, her black summer dress with pink belt, her black converse shoes and those green eyes… Charlie couldn't believe she had forgotten them.

"You… Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" She spat.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora and Ryan."

"What about them?" Charlie didn't understand what the girl was saying.

"Your memories may warp or lie to you but your feelings won't."

Before Charlie could react, everything started to fade. Her eyes felt heavy and she collapsed…

* * *

When Charlie awoke, she was in the arena when the heroes had thought Axel. Her eyes slowly opened to find Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting someone incredibly fast. Charlie squinted her vision to find the boys fighting Larxene! She shook off the tiredness before standing up and summoning her weapon.

She charged into the battle. Sora kept his distance and performed Strike Raid. Charlie decided to use Blizzaga before charging in with close combos. Sora also started to perform combos and in the end had a Card Break against Larxene. This gave an opening for Charlie to use Slash and Dash. Larxene quickly recovered and swiftly slashed at Charlie. Caught in her attack, Charlie can only yelp in pain.

Sora then did something Charlie didn't think he could. He performed a new Sleight called Sonic Blade. He held his Keyblade in front of him and dashed quickly at Larxene. Charlie managed to stand and watched in shock. She knew something had changed within Sora. He was definitely not holding back.

" _Naminé."_ Charlie thought.

Larxene had struck a nerve and that was Naminé. Charlie figured that this girl was important to him. Right now, Charlie didn't care. All she cared about was being there for Sora. Charlie returned to the fight. Larxene had casted five bolts of lightning but Charlie counteracted with a Fira. Larxene growled and suddenly teleported. She then reappeared in front of Charlie! Larxene then tried to strike her before teleporting again. Sora and Charlie were on guard. Larxene reappeared again! This time striking at Sora. Sora managed to dodge out of the way just in time. Larxene kept repeatedly teleporting and attacking about eight times.

By this point, Charlie was bruised. That didn't stop her. It was a good idea to stock up on Cure cards. The female teen healed herself and Sora. Larxene then summoned a huge amount of electricity against the Keyblade wielders. Suddenly, Charlie felt the urge to hold her Keyblade up. A shield appeared around her; protecting her. It was made of light. When it disappeared, everyone was in shock, including Larxene. But the villainess just shrugged it off.

Sorra continued to use Strike Raid Sleights while Charlie used her magic cards and soon, Larxene was defeated. Charlie breathed heavily as finally the fight was over. The teens returned to the castle floor with Donald and Goofy.

* * *

"Hmph. You're not as bad as I thought. You really are heroes. _Heartless_ heroes." Larxene smirked.

"Who asked you?!" Sora retorted.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here ya go." She smiled before tossing a card to Sora.

Larxene explained that she created that card from Sora's and Charlie's memories. She told the teens to be good and say thank you before waving goodbye and disappearing in a portal. Sora told the villainess to wait and started to slash in the empty space that Larxene left behind in anger.

"Where are you? Don't you dare hide from me! Show yourself!" Sora demanded.

Sora continues to attack the air. Donald and Goofy exchange worried looks before turning to Charlie. Charlie is usually good at calming him down, after all. But Charlie wasn't herself. She seemed unresponsive. Her eyes were blank. Meanwhile, Sora continued to search for Larxene while Jiminy struggles to keep a hold on Sora's hood.

"Sora, calm down! She's not coming back!" Jiminy yells.

"Sora?" Goofy asked worriedly while Sora calms down.

"I hate this… Why'd I need someone like that to bring back... Naminé's memory?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Donald asks.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Charlie…."

Sora walks over to Charlie to find the girl completely out of character. She stood there blankly. In fact, it was unusual for her to not say anything especially to the bad guy. Something was wrong. Charlie finally moved and fished in her pockets for something. She pulled out blue cards with an orb of magic. They are magic cards of light.

"I… I don't understand anything anymore." She finally looked at Sora.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked.

He couldn't help but blame himself for this. While he was too busy trying to remember Naminé, something was happening to Charlie. He promised to take care of her, to protect her. And now, she seems lifeless.

"Sora… What's going on?"

She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were shiny, ready overflow with tears. It was as if by instinct, he pulled her close and held her tight. He may have let Naminé down by forgetting about her, but he will never let Charlie down. Not if he could help it.

"I finally remember her, Charlie. I remember Naminé." He smiled.

Charlie gasped and returned the embrace. She told the boy she was happy for him. She told him she wanted to meet her. Sora mentally sighed. He had his Charlie back. The teens separated to find life in Charlie's sapphire coloured eyes were full of life again.

"Come on, let's go get Naminé!" Sora ushered before running towards the next floor.

Charlie clutched where her necklace should be. This was confusing. She's genuinely happy for Sora to have remembered his friend. But why does she hurt inside? Maybe if Ryan was here, he would know. After all…

They are best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Thirteenth Floor, Axel watched over everything from the crystal ball. A dark portal appears and Larxene enters the room, claiming throwing the fight had worn her out.

"Really? It looked like you just plain lost." Axel smirked.

"How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of-"

"-An ungainly effort."

Axel and Larxene had stopped their petty argument to be interrupted by another member of the organization. He had long dirty blonde hair and deep jade eyes. Axel and Larrxene were surprised to see him here.

"Vexen!" Larxene called.

"How could you be humbled by these people of such limited significance? You shame the Organization." Vexen scolded.

"Grr…" Larxene growled.

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel asked.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe that this Sora and Charlie have much potential, but I remain unconvinced that they are truly worth coddling. I think an experiment would show if they really are of any use to us." Vexen explained.

Larxene finally figured it out. She pointed it out to everyone that this was just an excuse for Vexen to carry out his little experiments. Vexen wasn't fazed at all and explained that he _is_ a scientist.

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora and Charlie is just a cover for testing your valet." Axel smirked.

"Valet? They're the product of pure research." Vexen explained.

Larxene explained that actually Sora and Charlie are toys. Vexen wasn't having any of this and told her to be quiet. Larxene sulked and looked away. Axel, trying to avoid the atmosphere turning awkward, accepted Vexen's help and given him a card. This card had a tropical island on it.

"A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." Axel smiled.

Vexen takes the card and smiles. Footsteps are heard outside the room. All of the members of the Organization turn to see two sets of feet walk in. One wearing a dark suit and the other wearing black converses.

* * *

 **So there it is! Christmas break is coming up I may or may not have time to write but I'll try! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Reunion

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I had so many assignments over Christmas and well this chapter contains Atlantica. If you read the last storry you will know that I HATE Atlantica. Oh well, at least it's over and done with haha.**

 **Anyway, I'm still keeping up with Kingdom Hearts 3 news and have made some plans for Charlie in the future ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **POLL: Who Do You Think Charlie Should End Up With?**

 **Sora: 13**

 **Ryan: 2**

 **The Author should Decide!: 1**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Damn! you guys like Sorlie! keep voting if you don't want Sorlie to happen! Question: In the future, would you like me to write a filler story between Kingdom Hearts 2 and Dream Drop Distance? Would you like to see what happens to Charlie in this filler?**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends

The group of heroes made it to the Seventh Floor. Sora stormed ahead while the others were struggling to keep up. Donald called out to him and told him not to run as fast. But Sora said to the group that there's no time since Naminé is in trouble. Charlie couldn't help but wonder if she was kidnapped would Sora be desperate to save her, too?

"Phew, Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy stated.

"You'd be too. He just remembered a friend but found out she's in trouble!" Donald reasoned.

Sora turned to Charlie, Donald and Goofy and motioned for them to hurry. Charlie couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Sora. He was able to remember Naminé, yet she couldn't remember that girl in the black dress. But worst of all, Charlie wished that someone would risk everything to find her for a change.

"Sora…" Charlie muttered.

The Disney characters completely ignored Charlie and Goofy agreed with Donald. Goofy reasoned that if the King was in danger, they would be upset, too. For a second there, Charlie had almost forgotten about Ryan! Charlie was shocked to realise she could have forgotten her best friend!

Speaking of which, there was something different. She hadn't been thinking about Ryan for a while and Charlie didn't know why. He used to be everything she thought about. But now, her mind was constantly on the girl in the black dress, Naminé and Sora. Why? What was happening to her? Why are her feelings changing? _How_ could her feelings change? Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked up to see Sora.

"Come on!" He started to drag her to the door.

" _I think I know why my feelings are changing…."_ Charlie thought.

* * *

Sora held up the card to the next world. When the door opened, Sora continued to drag Charlie with him. When they entered, the group found themselves somewhere they didn't think was possible. Sora was so surprised, he even let go of Charlie's hand.

"Gawrsh! This looks like the bottom of the sea." Goofy finally pointed it out.

"It sure does. So how come we can breathe?" Sora asked.

"It's not possible…" Charlie muttered in awe.

"Hmm… Beats me! Maybe someone cast a spell on us?" Goofy asked.

That must be it. But if it wasn't Charlie or Donald then who? Sora stated it felt like they were breathing air but Donald corrected him as he saw someone _swimming_ towards them. It was a mermaid! She had beautiful red hair and a green tail but as she swam closer, Charlie noticed that she was hiding something behind her. It was gold from what Charlie could tell.

"If anyone asks, you didn't see me!" The mermaid said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell!"

She swims away in a hurry. Everyone was suspicious and Sora pointed out that the mermaid was hiding something. Charlie was glad she wasn't the only one to notice this although Donald wasn't sure what it was anyway.

Sora and Charlie were given the Key of Beginnings card and headed off in the same direction the mermaid headed in. Charlie started thinking. They were going after someone because they are hiding something. Yet, she was hiding something herself. How would Sora react? Would he hate her for feeling like this? Would he be happy? She just didn't know.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Y-yes! I was daydreaming, I guess." She smiled sheepishly.

Sora was suspicious. He had been watching Charlie for a while and noticed that she wasn't always focused. Was there something on her mind? In all honesty, Sora had been focusing rather on himself a lot more lately. Maybe he should ask her?

"So where did the mermaid go?" She asked.

That was a good question. Sora was too busy trying to figure Charlie out that he forgot where the mermaid had went. They both stopped and looked around. She could be anywhere by now. All they could see are doors.

"Uh…"

"Let's go to that door" Charlie suggested.

She pointed to the door on the right and Sora agreed. Sora held up the card and it turned out to be the right door. They entered the Key of Beginnings room which was actually the throne room to a palace. In front of the throne was a small crab who seemed to be in distress.

"Oh woe is me…" The crab wined.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Someone stole the king's magic trident. Atlantica is defenceless! And to top it off, Princess Ariel has disappeared! King Triton's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers." The crab explained.

"Ariel? She disappeared?" Sora asked.

"Ariel's friend Flounder would know where she is, but now he's gone, too" The crab added and Charlie turned to the boys.

"Do you think that mermaid we saw was Ariel?" She asked and the boys nodded.

"Wait a sec… Didn't we just see Ariel?" Sora asked.

Goofy confirmed it but explained that Ariel wasn't happy to see them. He then recalled that she was carrying something behind her at the time. The group concluded that it must have been the trident and that Ariel stole it in the first place. Jiminy joined in the discussion and theorised that there must be an explanation behind all of this. Meanwhile the crab started talking to himself.

"Ariel! Where did you swim off to this time? If anything happens to you…. The king will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on her, and now this! What if she ran away because of something I said?! King Triton will banish me forever!"

"He'll pop his shell if we tell him Ariel took the trident." Sora whispered to his friends.

"Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves!" Goofy claimed.

"Sounds like a mystery to solve!" Charlie winked.

The Keyblade wielders received the Key of Guidance card. The group left and started to head back the way they came. Sora remembered another door that had a crown on it. There was something that seemed off. The crab they met before didn't seem fazed about the fact the heroes had legs. Was it part of the spell? Charlie could only assume.

Along the way, Sora and Charlie encountered new types of Heartless. They were fish related which was obvious since they are underwater. Charlie even managed to learn a new Sleight. Lux Ray. It was powerful but the move took too long to charge up. The two continued their trek.

The group of heroes finally managed to find Ariel. She was in a grotto full of human objects. It was assumed that the grotto belonged Ariel. Speaking of which, Ariel's expression was full of sadness as she clutched the trident in front of her.

"This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Daddy's trident. I should've known things would turn out this way." Ariel said to herself.

"She _did_ take it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Pipe down! Somebody's comin'!" Goofy told him.

The four heroes crept behind a corner.

"No need to worry, child. You did the right thing."

Out of the corner of the grotto was an octopus-like lady in black ink. The lady tried to comfort her by saying that Ariel would do anything to help her little friend. According to this lady, Ariel's friend Flounder had been swept away into the human world. The lady told Ariel that if she didn't hurry, something terrible would happen to Flounder.

"No!" Ariel cried out.

"Besides, you're not _giving_ me trident, dear - just letting me borrow it for a bit. You can save Flounder! Lend me the trident, and I'll help you!" The lady reasoned.

Something wasn't right and the heroes all knew that. Charlie couldn't tell if it was they way she moved, the way she talked or the suspicious smile that occasionally appeared on her face. She wanted to stop this. She clenched her fists but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Sora shaking his head at her. Charlie relaxed and continued to watch.

"But Daddy needs the trident to defend Atlantica. I need time to think." Ariel responded.

"Well, it's all the same to me. Just remember, your little friend is dodging fishhooks while you twiddle your fins. Well, you can come see me once you've made up your mind." The lady then disappears in black smoke.

"What am I going to do?" Ariel asked.

Sora and the gang decided that they've heard enough and walked up to Ariel. Sora told the mermaid to not trust the lady. Charlie agreed but Ariel asked the gang how long they had been listening, just in case the heroes only heard half of the story. Sora told the mermaid they heard enough to know what was happening.

"It doesn't matter. Sora's right! Don't trust that sea witch! She's up to no good. You can see it in her face!" Donald added.

"This screams a trap, Ariel." Charlie spoke up.

"Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have any idea where Flounder is. And she's the only one who could help." Ariel's eyes saddened.

Sora asked about himself and the other heroes. He suggested that they all could talk to the lady together. He added that Ariel shouldn't take the burden alone. Sora was right. After everything, Charlie probably wouldn't be where she is now without Sora, Donald and Goofy. She would've been lost and alone.

"Really? You'll come with me?" Ariel asked.

"You bet! I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going!" Sora received the Key to Truth card.

They began to leave but Charlie hesitated. She scolded herself for forgetting. There are more important people to Sora than herself. She mentally chuckled at her stupidity for thinking otherwise. Charlie knew that what she was feeling for Sora isn't something she can quite define yet. Maybe, maybe she should just let it go and focus on Ryan?

"Yeah, that's what I should do." She smiled weakly.

"Come on, Charlie!" Sora called.

Charlie ran to catch up to the others. She smiled sheepishly but Sora watched her closely. He's noticed that she's been a bit distant to him lately. He shook his head, one problem at a time. First, he needed to help Ariel. He would have to sort Charlie out later.

Along the way, Sora and Charlie encountered many Heartless. Most often than not, were fish-like. It made sense for the world the heroes were currently in. Although, there were some Search Ghosts as well. Both Sora and Charlie were getting stronger and learnt new abilities and spells. Charlie had learnt a new spell called Prism Blitz using her Light cards.

"Nice! I wonder how strong it is!" She smiled.

Sora couldn't help but smile with her. When they first met, she had a hard exterior, a guard that she wouldn't let down for anyone but Ryan. But now, she had warmed up to him and he can see a different side to her. In a way, she was naïve which warmed him up inside and he didn't know why.

"Sora? Are you okay? You look flushed." Charlie asked.

"What?"

"Your face is red." She looked worried.

Sora placed his hands against his cheeks and indeed he felt warm. However, he didn't feel sick. It was unusual. He just shrugged it off and told Charlie that he was fine. The two teens continue their trek through the many rooms. They find the right door and prepare themselves before going in.

The group finds sea witch's lair, now known as Ursula according to Ariel, Ursula slithers out of a shell, housed at the end of the room. The sea witch makes her way to the ground to join the gang. She smiles, acting innocently.

"My, so many guests! Have you made up your mind, my dear?" Ursula asks.

"I'll do anything for Flounder. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Flounder if I gave you the trident. Well, prove it!" Ariel demanded.

"But of course! See?"

Ursula waved her hand and suddenly Flounder appears in a shroud of darkness. The little fish called out to Ariel. Donald claimed he was right to not trust Ursula, Charlie glared at the sea witch along with the rest of the crew.

"There you have it. If you want your precious Flounder back, give me the trident!" Ursula demanded.

Ariel was silent. Her friend was taken and held by Ursula! The mermaid wasn't in any position to make demands anymore. The gang couldn't do anything while the sea witch held Flounder as hostage. Ariel sighed in defeat. The trident began to glow as it hovered over to Ursula. Ursula snatched the trident.

"Ha ha! Mine at last! Now I'm ruler of all the seas!" Ursula gloated.

"Let Flounder go!" Ariela demanded.

"But of course! I'm feeling generous." The sea witch smiled and the little fish returned to Ariel's side.

"Which reminds me… You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, dear, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be a one-way trip!"

The trident in Ursula's hand began to glow. She held it up and electricity exploded from it. Suddenly Sora and Charlie were transported to a different platform. There was nothing to be seen except the black smoke from below. Suddenly, four tentacles sprouted from the smoke below and slammed against the platform. Sora and Charlie summoned their Keyblades. Ursula rose up from the smoke but she was different. She became a giant and was wearing a golden crown. King Triton's crown.

"The sea and all its denizens shall grovel before me!" Ursula claimed.

The two teens started against Ursula's tentacles. Sora performed Strike Raid while Charlie used her Lux Ray Sleight. Two tentacles down, two to go. The teens theorised that her tentacles must have been sensitive as they didn't sustain many attacks. An Ariel card appeared and Charlie quickly picked it up. She used it instantly and summoned Ariel. Ariel torpedo spun against a tentacle before fin slapping against it. Great, three down. Charlie and Sora both worked together with physical attacks to finish off the last tentacle.

With all tentacles down, Ursula moved closer to the platform. Sora unfortunately had to jump to attack her face. While Charlie used more of her magic attacks like Firaga. Sora only managed to deal with five set of combos before Ursula moved back again and her tentacles reappeared. This was going to be bothersome.

While attempting to deal with the tentacles, Ursula kept sliding around the platform, making Sora's and Charlie's attacks miss. Physical attacks weren't the answer in this case. Charlie was getting frustrated and started spamming magical attacks. Luckily for her, she managed to take out two tentacles.

"Nice one, Charlie!"

She smiled as she was breathing heavily. After using so many magic attacks, she needed to restock cards. She fished through her deck and managed two ethers. She stacked and used them to bring back her cards. Sora continued with the physical attacks until finally all the tentacles disappeared again.

When Ursula returned to the platform, it was Sora's turn to use magic. Charlie decided to try the physical attacks but found it difficult since she was smaller than Sora. Even so, Sora managed to do some decent damage as well. However, Ursula had other plans. She started blowing giant bubbles and they were heading for the teens!

"Sora, get behind me!" Charlie ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Do it, now!"

He obeyed and Charlie stacked her Light cards together performing the spell Protect. A huge bubble-like shield engulfed the teens, protecting themselves from the bubble attack. The shield soon wore off and vanished afterwards.

But Ursula wasn't going to give up! The tentacles returned and they continued to slam against the heroes. Sora managed to Card Break her and a green Mickey Card appeared and Sora immediately grabbed it. He used it, causing a small tornado whirl round Ursula's face, causing her to fall unconscious over the platform.

This was perfect timing! Sora and Charlie repeatedly performed physical combos one after another. However, that perfect timing was short-lived when Ursula regained consciousness.

Yet again, the same thing happened. Tentacle returned. This was getting old to Charlie. A Goofy card appeared and Charlie picked it up. She stacked her cards with it carefully and Goofy appeared performing a Goofy Tornado; dealing heavy damage. The process was the same, take out the tentacles and attack Ursula's face. Occasionally, the teens managed to gain a Mickey card. After a while, Ursula was finally defeated.

Ursula was gone and the trident was now returned in Ariel's grasp. Everyone regrouped together. Charlie was just glad now that Ursula was gone. However, the little fish, Flounder felt so guilty and asked Ariel not to be mad at him for Ursula had tricked him.

"Flounder, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay," Ariel assured him.

"But what if the king finds out you're the one who took it in the first place?" Sora asked.

"I'll be grounded forever…" The mermaid said sadly.

Suddenly an echoed voice was heard in the distance calling out for Ariel. By the sound of it, everyone concluded that it belonged to Sebastian, the crab. Ariel was surprised to find that the little crab came all this way to find her. Goofy pointed out that when he finds her, Ariel will be in big trouble.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you say the sea witch stole the trident? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble!" Sora suggested.

"I just had the same idea! But…I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the trident. But I made that mistake to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth." Ariel explained.

"You did it for a good cause, Ariel." Charlie smiled.

"She's right, Sora! Honesty is the best policy." Jiminy added.

"Hey, I was just kidding! Great, now _I'm_ the one in hot water!"

The gang leave Ariel and Flounder to themselves as they leave the area. There was only one thing left on Sora's mind. Charlie. The girl in mention was already marching off ahead of him. Sora called Charlie back and the girl complied. Sora scratched his head. What was he going to say? How was he going to say it? Why didn't he think this through?!

"What's up, Sora?"

"Uh… Are you okay? You've been distant with me lately."

"Oh, don't worry! I was just figuring things out. I'm fine!" Charlie feigned a smile.

She was lying through her teeth and the worst part was that Sora actually believed her. He shrugged it off and started to leave Atlantica. Charlie's heart ached and she couldn't even find a reason for it. Was it because she lied to him? Or was it because Sora will never have feelings for her in return? She doesn't know.

* * *

Sora and Charlie re-enter the Seventh Floor of Castle Oblivion. They search the area before gasping when they see two figures heading towards them. One had silver hair, donned a yellow top and blue pants. It took a second but Sora recognised him as Riku. The other, was a girl. She has long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she's wearing a black skater dress with a pink belt, she wore black converse shoes and finally, she had striking emerald eyes. Charlie knew this girl. But what was her name?

" _Charlie, you're such a weirdo!"_

" _Get over yourself!"_

" _Stop playing childish games, Charlie!"_

"Kelly!" Charlie finally remembered.

Kelly and Charlie had hated each other before Charlie wielded the Keyblade. Kelly would always yell at her, call her names and push her down. Kelly always thought she was better than Charlie. She was more popular, had the best grades in school and even had everything she wanted. To most, she was perfect. Charlie ignored Sora and Riku and decided to speak to Kelly.

"Kelly, how did _you_ get here?" She asked.

"Surprise to see me?"

"Well… yeah. How did you leave Earth?"

"That's none of your concern! Right now, I'm helping Riku take care of Naminé," Kelly replied.

Naminé, Naminé, Naminé! Charlie is sick of this girl! Why is it always about her! Why is she so special? First Sora, now Riku and Kelly? Why does everyone care for that girl? And never her?

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy, Charlie?" Kelly smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell how you feel for Sora"

Charlie looked on over to the spikey-haired boy. Charlie's gaze softened and fell to the floor. No matter how hard she tries, Charlie just couldn't forget her feelings for him. Suddenly, Riku had been enveloped in darkness, a second later he appeared to have his dark suit on again. Uh oh. Riku then went to attack Sora! Charlie summoned her Keyblade to help but something interfered. Or, _someone_. Charlie's weapon interlocked with someone else's. She turned to se it was Kelly! Kelly's weapon was a Keyblade. But not just any Keyblade, it was just like Charlie's! An exact copy!

"You're not helping your boyfriend this time, Charlie!" Kelly smirked.

"Your…. Keyblade…." Charlie muttered.

"Oh, look at that. Something else that you copied. First my shoes, now my Keyblade!"

"I never copied you! I've always had this Keyblade! I've helped many people with it!" Charlie argued.

"Well I'm sick of it! It's time to end this façade of yours!"

Charlie was transported to the arena. She was by herself this time. Sora had his own fight. Kelly stood in front of her. Her Keyblade G in her hand. Charlie didn't need Sora! She can handle Kelly by herself!

Charlie started with a Firaga spell. It did some decent damage. Kelly recovered and headed straight to her! However, Kelly quickly dashed to the side and then dashed and slashed at Charlie. Charlie winced.

Charlie retaliated with a Firaga spell before jumping in with physical attacks. Charlie noticed that Kelly's moves were erratic. If she had the Keyblade for as long as Charlie has, surely Kelly would have more abilities and her moves would be smoother? Something was off and Charlie knew it.

Kelly was beginning to become frustrated. She slashed erratically from side to side while Charlie continued to Dodge Cartwheel out of the way. It was time to test out her new sleight. Charlie stacked two Light cards and a Thunder card. She pointed her Keyblade up and a prism of light boxed herself and Kelly in. The prism disappeared as Kelly was attacked with blasts of light!

Charlie was pleased that her new Sleight did a lot of damage. Kelly was really weak now. She was panting and her movements were slow. To finish it, Charlie performed Slash and Dash. Kelly was defeated. Charlie returned to the Seventh Floor beside Sora. Charlie turned to see Riku and Kelly in front of them. They were both panting heavily.

They both ran off.

"Riku, please wait!" Sora called.

"Kelly!"

Sora was about to run after his best friend but stopped. Charlie wasn't saying a word. She just stood there, staring at the ground beneath her. Sora really wanted to chase after Riku but seeing Charlie like this, she comes first.

"Charlie?" Goofy asked.

You would think Charlie would be ecstatic that she finally beaten her rival. But it didn't feel that way. How could there be two Keyblade G's? How did Kelly even get here? None of this makes sense….

"Who was that girl?" Sora asked.

"Kelly? She was a girl that went to my school with me. She was really nasty to people, especially me. Funny thing is, we used to be close friends. But I don't understand how she got here." Charlie explained.

"What do you mean? You're here too, right?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh right. I never told you. You know how I told you that where I'm from your journey is a videogame, right? Well Ryan and I were playing it and next thing I know, I was in Traverse Town. Kelly wasn't with us. So how did she get here?" She explained.

"Hmm…" Donald contemplated.

"We can find out if we catch up to them, Come on!" Sora rushed off.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? The mysterious figure was a bully called Kelly! Why do you think she has the Keyblade G? What is her purpose? You'll find out :)**


	8. Home is Where the Heart is

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I'm a terrible human being, I know. BUT this chapter is a little longer to make up for it! So here it is! I've realised how close I am to finishing this story arc. It kinda makes me sad. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy!**

 **POLL: Who Do You Think Charlie Should End Up With?**

 **Sora: 14 votes**

 **Ryan: 3 votes**

 **The Author Should Decide!: 1 Vote**

 **Neither: 0 votes**

* * *

A Quest to Find Missing Friends

Sora and Charlie chased Riku and Kelly up to the Eighth Floor. When the Keyblade wielders managed to climb the stairs, they had lost sight of Riku and Kelly. Sora and Charlie called out to them but Riku and Kelly had disappeared. Sora bows his head in disappointment while Charlie falls to her knees. Goofy and Donald followed them onto the Eighth Floor.

"Sora, Charlie, are you guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry about me. Riku… what happened?"

"Kelly…" Charlie muttered.

Jiminy appeared from Sora's hood and voiced his concerns. Jiminy theorised that Riku was acting like Ansem was controlling him again but Sora argued that they had already defeated Ansem.

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku…." Goofy wondered.

"Hold on… The king! If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" Donald gasped before turning to Goofy.

They were right and Charlie knew that. King Mickey and Ryan were both with Riku on the other side of the door. Charlie didn't worry, though. She knew Ryan could take care of himself. She had faith in him. What bothered her was Kelly. Charlie just wanted to find Ryan and take him home but now she has to deal with Kelly as well. It was confusing. How did Kelly get here? Are there more people from Earth here, too? She felt like giving up. Then there's Sora. What is she supposed to do? She's slowly losing her memories and her feelings for Sora are all over the place.

"Sora…" Donald muttered.

Charlie looked up to see the young boy. Her heart ached. Charlie felt guilty for being so selfish and thought only of herself. She stood up and faced him. Sora needs her right now. She feigned a smile and hugged him. Sora's eyes widened before realisation kicked in. Charlie squeezed tighter.

"Remember, you're not alone…." She whispered.

Sora returned the hug and closed his eyes. Jiminy hopped down from Sora's shoulders. The little cricket turned to see Sora. Jiminy asked if Sora thought Riku wasn't his friend but Jiminy explained that it wasn't true.

"Ya sure?" Sora asked before letting Charlie go.

"Well, I know he said some awful things to you back there… But you gotta remember – we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends. That's all." Jiminy explained.

"So he just forgot?" Sora asked.

Jiminy concluded that it was just that. He then advised Sora that instead of being sad, they should figure out a way to help Riku get his memory back. If they all work together, then they can help him get through this.

"Jiminy's right. You shouldn't push your friends away." Goofy agreed.

"Yeah, okay." Sora replied sadly.

"But what about me? Kelly has always been mean to me.I need to know some things but she's being distant with me." Kelly asked.

"Well, maybe if you talk to her, she might help ya out, Charlie." Jiminy suggested.

Sora and Charlie were still upset. Sora finally found his best friend and now he's turned against him again. Charlie had found yet another person from her home and now Kelly has so many secrets kept from her. Is she in trouble? Charlie didn't know. Or maybe, Charlie didn't want to fight Kelly anymore. They were once close. The three of them: Charlie, Ryan and Kelly. Maybe, Charlie wanted her friend back.

"Sora, Charlie, do you remember our very first promise?" Donald asked.

"Huh?"

" _First_ promise?" Charlie asked.

"Always smile!" Donald and Goofy chimed.

Charlie remembered it clearly. It was when they first met. That was when she first received the Keyblade. Her only option was to join Sora, Donald and Goofy and because of that, she was able to find Ryan. She was able to go on a journey, a journey she would never have thought of going on. She had found out she's a Sorceress of Light. She was able to make friends with Sora. Charlie giggled at the memory.

"We promised to never forget to keep smiling!" Goofy explained.

"You're, right." Sora smiled.

"Thank you Donald, Goofy." Charlie smiled, too.

They were right. Sora and Charlie knew that. If Jiminy's theory is correct and Riku's memory has been altered and is acting differently, has Charlie's memories been altered as well? Is that why she's been acting unusual as well? Sora felt like his head was going to explode. Everything is happening all at once. One problem after another.

Sora shook his head. Right now, they just needed to get through the next world. Naminé and Riku are his top priority. Charlie will come around eventually. After all, they have been close since their last adventure together. Sora stood in front of the large white doors and held a card to open the doors. The gang marched forward to the next world.

* * *

When the group arrived, they were surrounded by wooden walls. Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy searched around for any clues as to where they are. Sora asked the others where they are and Goofy replied that the floor was unsteady and he could hear the ocean, too. Donald concluded that they had found themselves inside a ship.

"Well, we'd better find a way out. But which way do we go?" Sora asked.

Suddenly something glowing rushed into everyone's view. On closer inspection, it was a pixie! She was tiny, had blonde hair in a bun and wore a green dress. Sora asked the little pixie to whom she is but the little pixie just twirled around. Jiminy popped down and suggested that she was trying to help the group. The pixie twirled again in front of Goofy as if she was agreeing with Jiminy. The pixie headed off and the gang followed after.

Sora was given the Key of Beginnings card and he and Charlie both learned how to glide. By the looks of it, Charlie noticed flags that had a skull and crossbones on them. Charlie gulped. She knew what kind of ship this was. It was a pirate ship.

"What's the matter Charlie?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. Sora hated it when Charlie knew something he didn't. He remembered during most of their last journey, Charlie didn't tell him about where she was from. It was like torture to him. All he wanted was to be her friend. It was a shame that it was Riku and Ryan that told him about Charlie. But afterwards, he trusted Charlie completely. It was strange. After hiding the truth for so long, why should he trust Charlie again?

" _It felt natural, I guess."_ Sora thought.

"Sora?"

He turned to the Sorceress of Light. Her eyes full of curiosity. She stood there her hands clasped behind her back. Now he remembers. She hid the truth to protect him. She knew the outcome of their journey. But why didn't she change it?

"Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"You knew how our journey would end but… why didn't you change it?"

"Sora, you will do some great things in the future, but the only reason you become such a great person, is because what you've experienced and learned from your first journey." Charlie explained.

"You think I'm a great person?" He asked.

"Of course!"

She smiled and Sora felt warm. She had this effect on him and he couldn't explain it. Charlie ran ahead and waved back at Sora to hurry up. He shook his head and ran to catch up to his female friend. Sometimes, he wishes that his adventures wouldn't end because of her. Charlie gazed at Sora before his cheeks turned pink.

" _You being a great person are one of the many reasons why I feel like this."_ Charlie thought.

The teens continued to follow the pixie and found the Key of Beginnings room. They entered the room but something seemed off. Nothing looked different within the ship. Are they lost? Where could the pixie lead the heroes to?

"Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?" Sora asked.

"I feel a little lost…" Charlie added worriedly.

"Maybe we're going in circles?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Some help _she_ was." Donald muttered.

The pixie, hearing this, swarmed around Donald angrily. Goofy admits that Donald may have angered her. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as she always figured that one day Donald's beak would get him into trouble.

"Tink, what are you doing?! You weren't supposed to bring the pirates _with_ you!"

The heroes searched for the new voice. A young boy appeared from the shadows. He was dressed in green and could fly! He wore a green hat with a little red feather attached to it. Sora and Charlie ran towards the boy but the boy pulled out a dagger. Sora and Charlie halted in their tracks.

"Stay back, pirates! Or this will be the last fight you pick!" The flying boy warned.

"What's the big idea?! We're not pirates! We're only here because… Umm…. Why are we here, Sora? Charlie?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure…. Sora?" Charlie responded.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know? Goofy, what do you think?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, beats me." Goofy shrugged.

The flying boy understood. He remembered the heroes names and concluded they weren't pirates as they wouldn't get lost on their own ship. The boy also claimed that the heroes dressed funny which didn't impress Donald. Sora hearing the flying boy's conclusion as to why they aren't pirates, concluded that they were on a pirate ship.

"That's right. You're trapped inside the Jolly Roger – ship of the ol' codfish, Captain Hook." The boy explained.

"Well, if we're trapped, that means you are, too!" Donald claimed.

"Me? Don't be silly! No one can capture Peter Pan! I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan." The boy, Peter Pan, said.

Goofy asked what was the plan and Peter explained that the pirates kidnapped his friend called Wendy. Charlie then realised this all makes sense. No wonder Peter was so aggressive to them when he thought they were pirates. You would be mad too if pirates took your friend away.

Tinkerbell flew next to Peter. The flying boy explained that he didn't expect so many pirates on watch, so he sent Tinkerbell to look for a way around the pirates but the only thing the little pixie found were the heroes.

"I bet I know what Tink had in mind! If we all make a big enough racket – we can distract the pirates!" Sora concluded.

Tinkerbell circled around Sora excitedly and Goofy concluded that Sora was right. Sora suggested they all work together until they all can get above deck. Peter Pan was a little reluctant and boasted that he could save Wendy by himself but agreed anyway, claiming that the outsiders would get lost without him. Peter Pan then flew ahead of them.

"Don't you have _any_ manners?" Donald spat.

Sora and Charlie received the Key of Guidance card. Sora and Charlie continued to explore the rest of the ship. Charlie and Sora fought Heartless along the way. Charlie stopped in her tracks. She wondered…

" _When will we stop fighting?"_

She missed the peaceful life before her journey. Sure she wields the Keyblade and met Sora, Donald and Goofy but… she missed home. She missed her family. She doesn't regret going on a journey but can't help reminisce her peaceful life before. She looked at her Keyblade. Will she wield the Keyblade G for the rest of her life?

"Charlie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see a concerned look on Sora's face. She smiled at the boy to let him know she was fine. Sora being Sora, continued to worry over the girl. Charlie skipped ahead, avoiding Sora's worried face.

The group managed to find the Key of Guidance room. Sora opened the door with the right combination of cards and entered the room. Inside, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew in first into the room and the heroes followed after. In the room, sat a young girl dressed in light blue. Peter called out to the girl and gained her attention.

"Peter? Peter Pan!" The girl calls back.

"Wendy, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my three new Lost Boys and Lost Girl! C'mon, let's get off this leaky ol' tub and do some exploring! Ha ha! We'll never grow up!" Peter laughed.

"Listen, Peter. I've got something to tell you… I want to go home to London." Wendy revealed.

Peter was shocked. He didn't want to understand what Wendy was talking about. He asked why Wendy wanted to go home and explained that if she returned to London, she would have to grow up. He continued on saying that going on adventures is a lot more fun and if she went home then she would have to leave the nursery.

"You'll grow up and we'll never see each other again!" Peter added.

"I know, Peter. But… I still want to go home." Wendy turned away from him.

"I came to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again!" Peter argued.

"No, you don't understand!" Wendy responded.

Peter wasn't listening and told Wendy to rescue herself before flying away with Tinkerbell. Sora attempted to stop the flying boy but Peter ignored him. Wendy muttered his name sadly before her gaze hit the ground. Charlie couldn't help but comfort Wendy and wrap her arm around the English girl.

"Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now?" Sora asked.

Charlie was too busy comforting Wendy to think of an idea. In fact, she looked over at Sora and understood why Wendy wanted to go home. Charlie knew she couldn't go on adventures with Sora forever, especially now she knows how she felt about him. Charlie missed her family, her home and her old life. Maybe she should start thinking about returning home, too?

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up on the deck?" Goofy suggested.

"That doesn't make any sense… I think." Donald voiced his opinion.

"Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Wendy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction." Sora said.

"All right. Be Careful." Wendy warned the heroes.

"Maybe if you stay here, Peter will change his mind and come back." Goofy added.

"Wendy, will you be all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping Peter to find me." Wendy smiled.

Sora received the Key to Truth card and the gang left Wendy by herself. The heroes continued their journey throughout the ship. However, Charlie couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that she will have to tell Sora that she too wants to go home soon. When she finds Ryan and bring him and Kelly back with her.

"Sora?"

"Yeah? What is it, Charlie?"

"There's something I need to tell you…." She began.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I've been thinking about what Wendy said. About going home? Well, I've been thinking the same thing. After I find Ryan, I'm going to take him and Kelly home with me." Charlie explained.

"What? But after I bring Naminé and Riku back, I was gonna show you the island!" He argued.

"Sora, I can't keep going on adventures like this. I miss home, I miss my family!"

"But… there were so many things I wanted to show you. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes, there are people waiting for me. My family must be very worried about me. And who knows? I might be able to find a way to your islands, Sora." She smiled.

Sora was hesitant on the idea. They both knew that the worlds will be divided again after they return home. But with Charlie's powers, could it be possible? He was so looking forward to taking Charlie back with him to show her around, let her meet all his friends and show her to his parents. He guessed that he would have to wait if her heart was set on going home.

"Promise that you'll find a way to the islands?" Sora asked.

Charlie smiled and mentally sighed. She was happy that he could understand. This was something she has to do. She needs to know her family are safe. She doesn't know if her home is still there, but this is why she needs to go back. She walked over to Sora and hugged him tightly.

"I promise."

The teens continued through the maze of rooms and finally found the door they needed. Sora opened the door and the heroes entered the Key to Truth Room. A cold breeze caressed the outsiders' faces. They found themselves under the dark, starry sky and sailing across the calm sea. The gang were finally on the deck of the ship.

"Whew! We finally made it out!" Donald sighed.

"There you are, you rascals!" A voice called out.

The group turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a man dressed in red and donned a hat with a violet feather in top. His long, curly black hair draped over his shoulders and has a hook for a hand. The man carried a sabre on his belt. The heroes were in for it now.

"I'll teach you to play stow away on my ship! Friends of Peter Pan, I'll wager!" The man in red threatened.

The group turned to each other.

"Are we his friends?" Donald asked.

"He sure didn't seem to think so." Goofy answered.

"His attitude and manners were terrible!" Charlie scoffed.

"Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Wendy." Sora agreed.

The man, given as he claimed he owned the ship, Hook, became frustrated and interrupted the heroes, claiming he hadn't finished talking yet. He called Sora and the gang uncivilized brats for ignoring him and plotting behind his back. Hook was still determined that the gang were still in cohorts with Peter Pan.

"If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this ship." Sora threatened.

"And Wendy's coming with us." Goofy added.

"Hey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Charlie threatened.

"Think again, you scallywags! Hook's one step ahead of you!"

Hook then revealed a girl on the edge of the plank. It wasn't just any girl, it was Wendy! Sora, Charlie Donald and Goofy gasped and ran over to her. Sora called out to her but Hook stopped them. The captain threatened that if there was any trouble, Wendy would walk off the plank.

"You wouldn't!" Donald dared him.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need Wendy to bait that blasted Peter Pan!" He defended himself.

"Then I'll just have to take the bait, you old codfish!"

Out of nowhere, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell appeared in front of Wendy. Wendy called out to him in joy as Peter taunted Captain Hook. The captain responded with a threat, claiming the flying boy will pay for taking his hand. Hook ran towards Peter but the boy flew behind Wendy and carried her bridal style. Peter flew out of the way, leaving Hook on the edge of the plank, barely holding his balance.

"You've made a fool of me for the last time, Pan! I'll cleave you to the brisket!" Hook threatened.

Hook stood across the teens, aiming his sabre at them. Before the captain could move, Sora performed Sonic Blade. Charlie held back and casted Thundaga. Captain Hook retaliated by swishing his sword from side to side at the teens. Sora Dodge Rolled out the way but the captain hit Charlie instead, stunning her.

She couldn't move. Charlie was vulnerable so Sora decided to distract Hook away from her. Sora casted Fire to gain his attention. Hook became frustrated and charged at Sora. Charlie regained herself and fished for her cards to create a Sleight. She charged at Hook as she performed Slash and Dash, surprising the caption. Dealing a lot of damge, Charlie jumped back. Sora then performed Strike Raid on Hook.

To Charlie, this battle was a walk in the park. But as she said that, Hook jumped onto a higher deck. The captain threw barrels but the teens dodged out of the way. The barrels exploded behind them. Sora had found a card with Peter Pan on it. Sora stacked the card before two physical attacks. Peter appeared and repeatedly stabbed at Hook, before disappearing.

Finally, Charlie casted Firaga at Hook and the captain was defeated. Charlie couldn't believe how easy it was for them. With Captain Hook gone, Sora finally managed to say thank you to Peter and that the group owed him one. Peter being the cocky boy he is, said that he was originally going to let the heroes handle the situation but apparently, they needed help.

"But hey, you four did pretty good, though." Peter added.

" _Thanks…"_ Charlie thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Wendy, about London… Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Peter asked Wendy.

"Peter, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home." She replied. Peter turned away from her.

Charlie couldn't help but feel a little homesick herself. She needed to stop holding onto false hope. Sora wouldn't feel the same way as she does for him. It was silly and she knew that. Plus, someone else needs her _now_.

Peter was afraid of Wendy going home. But accepted it. Everybody has to grow up. According to Peter, grown ups forget. He told Wendy that first, she'll forget what it was like to feel young, and then she'll forget about him.

"How can you say such a thing, Peter? I'll never, ever forget about you." Wendy was shocked. Peter turned towards her.

"Sure, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget – little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're grown up, there won't be a single memory left." Peter argued.

"Don't say that. Memories – even important ones – don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like… like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it." Sora added.

"These memories bind us together, forever. They make us who we are. Don't push them away, Peter." Charlie smiled.

"They're right, Peter" Wendy agreed.

"Never, huh? It's funny. I thought everybody who left Neverland forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Sora, Charlie! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!"

Wendy was proud of Peter finally accepting and was happy with it. Wendy wasn't going to give up on Peter and neither is Peter giving up on Wendy. He has faith and trust. Peter was ready to say goodbye for now.

"Let's go, Wendy. London is waiting."

Wendy nodded. Peter picked her up bridal style and hovered in the air. Peter said goodbye to Sora and Charlie a hoped to see them when they grow before flying into the distance with Tinkerbell. However Tinkerbell flew back to the heroes. Sora asked the little pixie what the matter was. Tinkberbell flew above Sora and in a flash; a card appeared and fell into Sora's grasp. The card had a picture of Tinkerbell on it. The little pixie flew off again.

"This must be a gift from Peter." Sora concluded before placing the card into his pocket.

"Maybe he's not such a thoughtless guy after all." Donald said.

Suddenly a moogle fell from the sky, falling on Donald. Goofy wondered if the moogle was another gift from Peter. Donald wasn't happy and the moogle flew off while the heroes howled with laughter. The group decided it was time to leave.

"Sora?" Sora turned to see Charlie.

"When I find my way home, I promise I won't forget about you either." Charlie smiled.

She knew she couldn't forget about Sora, she just wished these feelings would disappear. She didn't want to get hurt. She didn't want to stand in the way of him and his feelings. She just wanted to go home and forget about ever having feelings for him. Sora nodded and smiled at her. The teens left Neverland and returned to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Once the heroes entered, they saw two figures heading towards the staircase. The teens gasped as they ran towards them. However, Riku and Kelly stop. Riku told Sora to take the hint and go home. Kelly remained silent and looked at the floor. This wasn't good.

"Not until I rescue you 'n' Naminé." Sora argued.

"I don't remember asking you to rescue me." Riku retorted.

"Did you forget? Kairi's there – waiting for use both to come home." he reminded.

Oh yeah. Charlie nearly forgot about Kairi. Another girl in Sora's life. Either way, Charlie didn't have a chance in the first place. Something ached inside her. She didn't want to watch but she was here for Kelly. She had no choice but to endure Sora talking about Kairi and Naminé.

 _ **Crack!**_

"You're the one who forgot. I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door… "Take care of Kairi."" Riku reminded and Sora's gaze fell to the floor.

"Kelly?" Charlie reached for her.

"You just don't listen, do you?" Kelly said sadly.

What does she mean by that? Charlie just wanted to know what was going on. Why is Kelly here? Why does she have a Keyblade G? What secrets is she keeping from her? Kelly heaved a big sigh before turning to Charlie. Kelly placed a hand on her hip. She didn't have the obnoxious aura anymore. It seemed like she had no effort at all anymore.

"Why are you like this?" Charlie asked.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you. Go home. Forget about everything else. Find Ryan and _go home._ Forget about me, forget about Sora!" Kelly explained.

Luckily Sora was too busy to listen to their conversation.

"I can't! You're here! I want to bring you home with me! And Sora… I can't forget about him 'cause I-"

"-love him, right?" Kelly interrupted.

Charlie's eyes widened. She never had thought of using that word when it came to Sora. The worst part is, Charlie couldn't bring herself to deny it. Her gaze hit the floor in defeat. Now that she thought about it, could she really go back now there was no use denying her feelings?

"You don't even know what's going on in your heart! You think you know everything! You think you can do what you want! One day, it's going to get you killed! Just stop this while you still can!" Kelley yelled.

"I… can't…." Charlie looked back up to Kelley with sorrowful eyes.

"Can't you remember life before the Keyblade? Can't you remember the good times with Ryan? Of us? Can't you remember what we used to be?" Kelly sighed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Give it up."

Charlie and Kelly turned to see Riku and Sora. They were so wrapped up in their own little conversation they forgot about the others. The girls watched as Riku claimed he wouldn't return to the islands for anything. Sora argued that Kairi wasn't the only reason, Sora wanted to bring Riku home for their other friends as well.

"You can have those losers. Already forgot 'em." Riku responded.

"That's enough!" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Leave, Charlie or I'm going to _make_ you! You are going to get hurt if you don't!" Kelly summoned her weapon.

"Tell me what's going on then!" Charlie cried.

"Fine, let me get it though that thick skull of yours!"

Kelly and Charlie were transported to the arena. Charlie summoned her own Keyblade G. She didn't want to fight Kelly but if Kelly was going to hurt her, she had no choice but to defend herself. Kelly readied herself as she scowled at Charlie. Kelly charged at Charlie with full force. Charlie jumped out of the way.

"I don't want to fight you!" Charlie yelled.

Kelly didn't say a word. She swung her Keyblade from side to side. Bursts of light blasted out of her Keyblade with each swing. Charlie stacked and casted the Protect Sleight. Afterwards, Charlie performed Slash and Dash. Kelly then casted Firaga! Since when did Kelly know magic?

"Sora doesn't love you! He never will!" Kelly shouted.

Kelly charged again at Charlie. Kelly slashed at Charlie. Charlie winced. How did Kelly get so good at fighting? In the last fight, she could barely keep her balance and now she knows magic! This battle feels different.

Charlie stacked the right cards and performed Prism Blitz. Kelly was now getting tired. But Charlie didn't want to hurt Kelly. Charlie gulped before charging at Kelly. Charlie Dodge Cart wheeled to the side before landing a physical combo, ending the battle.

Charlie was given a card with a clock on the front. She had also learnt a new Sleight called Haste. The Sleight consisted of one Time card and two Light cards. In a flash, Charlie and Kelly found themselves back on the Eighth Floor. Kelly was on her knees, panting heavily. Charlie looked to her left to see Sora and Riku, with the latter leaning on his sword breathing heavily as well.

"Hmph. Too bad, Sora. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing." Riku finally managed to stand up.

"C'mon, Riku… Let's quit fighting – Let's go help Naminé." Sora suggested.

"Idiot…" Kelly muttered, gaining Charlie's attention.

"Kelly…" Charlie spoke.

"Why can't you see what's in front of you? Why do you have to follow your heart?" Kelly looked at Charlie with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you." Charlie walked towards Kelly, offering her hand.

"-You never cared. It never mattered to you!" Riku yelled before running to the next floor. Kelly took Charlie's hand and stood up.

"Look, Charlie. I… uh shouldn't be doing this but… Join us. We can find Ryan together and go home." Kelly whispered before chasing after Riku.

Without warning, Sora said to himself that Riku won't push him away before running after Riku. Charlie nodded before joining Sora. She couldn't understand what Kelly was saying. First Kelly wanted to hurt her, now she wanted Charlie to join her? What is Kelly's plan here? Charlie needed answers.

* * *

In a floor higher up, Naminé sat alone, looking at the ground beneath her. A Corridor of Darkness appeared and Axel walked out of it. Axel walked towards her. He stood beside her, towering over her, looking at her with no emotion in his eyes.

"Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight and breaking another's heart all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart." Axel intimidated her.

Naminé scowled at him.

"But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies."

* * *

 **OOH! So what do you think Kelly is up to? And what's happening to Charlie? All shall be revealed in the upcoming chapters!**


	9. Hearts Out of Reach

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block and I re-wrote this so many times but here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **POLL: Who Do You Think Charlie Should End Up With?**

 **Sora: 16**

 **Ryan: 3**

 **The Author Should Decide!: 2**

 **Neither: 0**

 **Keep voting!**

* * *

 **A Quest To Find Missing Friends Arc**

The gang found themselves on the Ninth Floor. As Sora walked, he bows his head and sighs in defeat. Charlie pulls her sleeve down, hiding her hand and covers her mouth with it in worry. Donald and Goofy looked at each other with concern. Things weren't looking good for the heroes. Sora stopped.

"I don't get it. Riku and I – we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Naminé out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but…"

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other." Goofy suggested and Donald agreed.

Sora had originally thought that was the case but now he was unsure. Maybe Riku doesn't care about him anymore? Donald told Sora not to give up as they're all friends. The three of them: Sora, Riku and… and… Donald couldn't remember the other name… Even Goofy couldn't remember the other name. Jiminy popped up.

"Hm. It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Sora, we gotta hurry. I bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him." Jiminy suggested.

"You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Riku… and Naminé." Sora smiled.

Charlie watched. The way Sora smiled liked that, sadness crept into her heart. She never made Sora smile like that. This was more than just friendship with Naminé, and Charlie knew that. Nevertheless, it hurt.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Charlie?" Sora asked.

"Uh… yes?"

"What happened back there with you and Kelly?"

"I'm not so sure myself. I wonder what she was trying to tell me?" Charlie asked out loud.

Something didn't feel right. It was like Kelly was trying to tell her something. Maybe she's in trouble? Is that why she was cryptic about it? But then… why would Kelly ask her to join her and Riku? Charlie wanted to go home with Kelly but she was unsure about joining Riku whilst taking care of Naminé. It was like going behind Sora's back. Why does Kelly want to take her away from Sora in the fist place?

" _Should I join Kelly?"_ Charlie thought.

"I just want to go home with Kelly. I want to know if she's okay. I don't care about anything else." Charlie spoke.

Sora nodded and both teens walked up to the two large white doors. Sora fished in his pockets and grabbed the World cards. He looked at Charlie. There are only two cards left. She nodded. Sora put one card back and held it to the door.

* * *

When the gang arrived at the next world, they ended up in a castle. It had steam pipes and all sorts of mechanical objects. It felt familiar to Charlie and she didn't know why. Goofy then started hearing voices from around the corner. Jiminy hopped down and took a closer look. He claimed that something was wrong.

The group peered behind the corner and listened in. there was a beautiful woman in a golden dress and behind her stood a creature or some sort of beast. The Beast looked sorrowful for some reason.

"But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" Beast said.

"Beast… I did not ask you to come. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time." Belle replied.

Beast couldn't comprehend as to why Belle wouldn't leave with him. He asked Belle how she could stay with a witch. Belle responded coldly by telling Beast to leave before the witch finds him. Belle leaves. Beast muttered Belle's name ad asked why she was doing this. Sora and the group walked up to Beast.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but… is everything okay?" Sora asked.

"Don't feel bad. There must be a reason she said those things." Donald added.

"I'm sure you both can work it out…" Charlie spoke.

"Keep your sympathy. No one could ever care for a beast like me." Beast replied before walking the opposite direction.

"Poor guy. Sure wish there was somethin' we could do for him." Goofy said.

"I'm sure there is." Charlie added.

* * *

The gang started to chase after Belle. Sora and Charlie received the Key of Beginnings Card. The teens traveled through the maze of rooms. They encountered a Treasure Room. In the centre of the room, stood a treasure chest, Charlie opened it and out popped a recipe for a Sleight for Charlie! It was called Lux Ray. The Sleight consisted of two Light cards and an attack card.

"Sweet!" Charlie smiled.

"Let's keep going, we need to chase after Belle!" Sora reminded her.

"Right." Charlie smiled.

The teens jumped onto a platform that raised the two up. Sora and Charlie jumped off onto a ledge higher up. Charlie couldn't help and take a closer look of the castle. It was creepy, why would anyone want to live here? Sora stood there watching Charlie gaze at the castle interior. He rolled his eyes before grabbing her wrist and dragging her along with him.

The teens finally made it back outside before making it to the top. The outside was full of Guardians which seemed a problem for only five minutes. Sora and Charlie realised that while the Heartless were impenetrable from the front with their shields, they were defenceless from the back. Finally, they made it to the Key of Beginnings room.

* * *

When the heroes entered, they found themselves in a library. Bookshelves after bookshelves filled with books. What information they withheld, Charlie didn't know. The group ran up the stairs and found Belle.

"Who are you? Were you kidnapped, too?" Belle asked.

" _Kidnapped?"_ Charlie thought.

"Uh… not exactly. It's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here?" Sora asked.

"Yes… No, I don't really want to be here. That witch forced me to be here. I have no one to talk to. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him… oh, I've missed him so much." Belle explained.

So Belle does care about Beast… Goofy asked what was in everyone's minds. Why was she so mean to him earlier? Sora told Belle that she hurt his feelings. It was true, Beast truly cared for Belle, if he didn't, he wouldn't come rescue her. That's why Sora is doing everything he can to save Naminé.

"You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"It's just that-"

Suddenly doors were being opened a few yards away from them. Belle panicked and told the heroes to hide quickly as 'she' is coming. Sora, Charlie, Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion in to whom 'she' is. Belle said there was no time to explain and told them to hide. They obliged and hid behind a bookcase.

Another bookcase slid open and a woman stepped out. She was cloaked in black and had green pale skin. Charlie peeked around the corner and her eyes grew wide. Is this the witch Belle was talking about? Belle turned to the other woman.

"Oh… Hello. To what do I owe this visit?" Belle asked.

"He was here – yes? He risked his life to come and save you. Why do you reject him?" The witch asked.

"I won't ask for his help." Belle explained.

"Oh, and why is that?" The witch smirked.

"You know very well why. I'm not going to fall into your trap!" Belle argued.

" _Trap?"_

"We have to do something!" Charlie whispered.

"Then I have no choice but to make you _beg_ for his help!" The witch threatened before she and Belle disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Sorand the gang tried to chasing after them before it's too late….

"No! She got away!" Sora cried out.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"Help her, of course! What else?" Sora answered.

"Boys, looks like we're going witch hunting!" Charlie smirked.

Sora and Charlie received the Key of Guidance card and headed off. As the teens searched for Belle and the witch, they defeated any Heartless that stood in their way. It all made sense now. Belle didn't want the Beast to get hurt and fall for the trap. Belle had said all those terrible things to push him away.

But wait…

Charlie stopped. She turned to see the door she had just entered. She pondered for a moment. Sora, not hearing his companion's footsteps behind him, stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Charlie just standing there. What was she doing?

"Uh, Charlie?" Sora asked.

No response.

"Charlie, what's going on?" He persisted.

"Beast doesn't know." Charlie responded.

"What?" Charlie turned to him.

"Beast doesn't know that Belle only said those things to protect him and that she's in trouble. Should one of us go back and tell him?" Charlie asked.

"But Belle needs our help, now." Sora explained.

"You can keep that witch busy until I come back with Beast, right?"

"We don't know how powerful she is. I need you, Charlie." Sora smiled.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat after hearing those words. He needs her. He's right. She could be really powerful, and he needs his mage. Beast will have to wait. Charlie nodded. Feeling determined, Charlie ran ahead and slashed at a Heartless. She turned around and smiled at Sora.

"What are you waiting for? We have a damsel in distress to save."

Sora nodded and sprinted after her. There was a feeling that both of them shared. When they stick together, they can achieve anything! With Keyblades in hand, the hens powered through their enemies. It was until they reached the right door, Sora and Charlie breathed a heavy sigh. Sora raised the right card and opened the Key of Guidance door.

* * *

When they entered, it appeared to be some sort of lobby or entrance hall. In the centre of the room, stood a fountain. Above them, was some kind of moving platform. But what drew the gang's attention, were the two females by the fountain. It was Belle and the witch!

"What are you waiting for? Call to him!" The witch demanded as she forced Belle towards the fountain.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Belle refused.

The witch, Maleficent, threatened to make Belle scream, causing the Beast to come save her as soon a he hears her cries. Sora had enough and objected as everyone summoned their weapons. Sora threatened Maleficent claiming the Beast isn't the only she has to deal with.

"You're gonna be sorry after we're finished with you!" Charlie smirked.

"Begone, children. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that brute hears your shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!" Maleficent smiled.

"Don't trouble yourself."

The voice came from above but it was familiar to everyone. The beast jumped down beside the heroes. Belle was happy he was here but that suddenly changed. She warned him that he shouldn't be here and to leave her alone. She then added she never wanted to see him again.

"What an awful thing to say." Jiminy spoke up.

"All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideousness is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. I was made into a monster, loved by no one… and I only became more selfish. That is… Until I met you, Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here…even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act." Beast confessed.

Belle placed her hands over her heart. His words warmed her heart as he confessed. He loves her. He truly loves her. How could she be so cruel to him? She thought this was the only way to save him, to protect him. She doubted herself.

"Oh, Beast…" Belle said.

"Well, well. I never dreamed such ugliness could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Beast, I shall claim your heart instead of Belle's!"

Maleficent waves her hands and green smoke surrounds her. She lifts her arms up as Belle cries out. The young lady starts to run after Beast. Maleficent casts a jade coloured fireball and aims it at Beast. Suddenly Belle jumps in front of him! The fireball hits her! Belle disappears and her heart remains, floating up and vanishing from sight. The heroes gasped.

"Well, so much for the change of plan. Belle's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Beast! I can feel it shining in her heart!" Maleficent scoffed.

"You fiend! Release Belle's heart at once!" Beast roared.

Beast charged at Maleficent but the witch disappeared in green and black smoke. He roared again demanding for the witch and her whereabouts. Sora pointed forward claiming Maleficent had disappeared into that direction. Beast turned to the outsiders and asked what they were doing here.

"No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away!" Donald ushered them along.

"You'd help me?" Beast asked in disbelief.

"You bet! After what you just said, we _gotta_ help you!" Gofy assured him.

"You need to save Belle and talk about your feelings!" Charlie smiled.

"Let's go get Belle's heart back!" Sora encouraged.

"Right!" Beast agreed.

Sora and Charlie received the Key to Truth card and carried on their chase. The teens leaped from one platform to another, defeating any Heartless that stood in their way. Travelling from room to room. Nothing was gonna stop them! Belle had tried to protect Beast because she cared. Maybe…. Kelly is doing the same thing? That doesn't matter now! What matters is saving Belle and stopping Maleficent!

* * *

Finally, the group had made it to the door. Sora held up the card and it vanished. The doors opened and the gang charged. Inside, Maleficent waited. The rom was dark but Charlie guessed they were in so sort of chapel. The gang readied their weapons in front of the witch.

"You've done well to make it this far, Beast. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of the utmost beauty. Belle was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach." Maleficent explained.

"But she saved me! She protected me!" Beast argued.

Sora explained that Belle couldn't hide how she truly felt. Beast becoming frustrated, demanded Maleficent to release Belle's heart and threatened the witch if she didn't. But Maleficent just laughed. The witch explained the reason in telling Beast all this was to erase his doubts for his heart is starting to shine with love for Belle. Maleficent then claimed that she will take his heart, too!

"Not if we stop you!" Sora objected.

"You dare to challenge me? You pitiful fools!" Maleficent shouted.

Maleficent raised her arms and dark smoke evaporated from her body, filling the chapel. She grew, wings sprouted from her body. Maleficent turned into a dragon! Charlie watched and her jaw dropped while stepping back. This was not looking good.

"Oh... sputnick!" She ran back and gripped her Keyblade G tighter.

The battle began. Sora changed forward while Charlie held back. Charlie asted Hastega on the both of them. Sora jumped and repeated attacked at the dragon's face. However, Maleficent had her own attacks! She spewed green flames in front of them. Charlie Dodge-Cartwheeled out of the way and Sora was out of reach.

" _Since Maleficent's element is dark fire, maybe I should use Blizzaga?"_ Charlie thought.

Charlie stacked up Blizzard cards and waited for the right moment. Sora was relentless with his attacks causing more and more Card Breaks. A Green Mickey card appeared and Sora quickly grabbed and used it. A floating platform appeard and Sora jumped on it. This was the time to use Sonic Blade! Maleficent stood back on her hind legs and then fell to the ground, causing a shockwave. Charlie was about to jump but was too late. She was hit! Sora gritted his teeth seeing his friend getting hurt. He performed Sonic Blade. Charlie recovered and casted Blizzaga.

Platform disappeared and Maleficent stared stomping on the ground. Sora started gliding and Charlie followed suit. Charlie then casted another Blizzaga, causing another Card Break. Another Mickey Card appeared. Charlie had found a Goofy card and summoned her Disney friend. Goofy spun around in his Goofy Tornado attack and then vanished. Sora used the Green Mickey Card and performed Sonic Blade again.

Charlie casted as many Blizzagas her stack could carry and Sora performed Strike Raid. Soon Maleficent was defeated and vanished. The group sighed in relief but suddenly a light was floating down before them. It caught the heroes off guard. On closer inspection it was a heart. A figure then form around the heart. It was Belle!

Beast called out to her and the two walked closer. Beast took Belle into his arms He looked into Belle's eyes with love and relief that she was okay. Belle begged the beast to forgive her for being so cruel to him even though, she couldn't hide her true feelings for him.

"I'm the one who should apologise… for doubting you. I never want to remember feeling that way… so angry, so alone." Beast explained.

"Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier one – starting now." Belle suggested.

Charlie smiled. Another happy ending. But Charlie realised something. Hiding true feelings just get people hurt. In fact, Charlie is hurting even now. But it was obvious who has Sora's heart…

"There they go with the mushy stuff, a-huck!" Goofy smiled.

"I think it's cute." Charlie added.

"Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way." Sora suggested.

"Good idea! Let's keep moving." Donald agreed.

* * *

The outsiders left. Sora ran ahead while Charlie lagged behind. It was a happy ending, yet…. why isn't she happy? Why does she feel empty inside? The teens climbed the ladder and headed to the door back to Castle Oblivion. Charlie stopped and looked back.

"Kelly… why can't we make happy memories instead of fighting? I feel like your heart is out of reach."

"Charlie?" Sora asked.

Charlie snapped out of her thoughts, smiled and ran to Sora. As they walked, Charlie couldn't help but wonder…. are the memories that bind them keeping them together or drifting them apart?

* * *

The heroes return to Castle Oblivion. They search around to find Riku and Kelly to no avail. This was worrisome. Donald asked where Riku and Kelly had gone and Charlie just sighed.

"Guess they must've finally got tired of fightin' with ya." Goofy suggested.

"I sure hope so." Sora smiled.

"Kelly is too stubborn to give up like that though." Charlie whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room higher up, Axel, Larxene and Vexen had been watching the heroes through a crystal ball, studying them carefully. What confused them was that Riku and Kelly were missing.

"So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku and Kelly are supposed to counter Sora and Charlie. What are they waiting for? Where are they?" Larxene asked.

Vexen growls. Axel smirks as he explains that Riku and Kelly are hiding deeper in the castle to lure Sora and Charlie out. Axel made it out like that was the plan all along.

"A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would never have guessed that. So sorry, Vexen." Larxene mocked him.

"Silence!" Vexen snapped.

Larxene smirked claiming that was a typical response. She also added that men without hearts are boring. Vexen responded that she couldn't talk for she had no heart herself.

"That's enough."

A corridor of darkness appeared and out stepped a man, the same man who lured the heroes into the castle in the first place. He lowered his hood and rose petals appeared. The man reveal pink locks of hair as Vexen called out his name: Marluxia.

"Vexen, the simple fact is that your projects were a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again." He threatened.

"Disappoint _you?!_ You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you-"

Suddenly, Vexen was taken back as Marluxia had pointed his scythe at him.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization." Marluxia explained.

"'Traitors are eliminated.' I believe that's what the rules say." Axel recited.

Larxene remarked about who would need a good-for-nothing in the Organization. Vexen growled. Marluxia warned Vexen that he could not win against Sora and Charlie.

"Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might." Vexen smirks.

"Oh?"

Marluxia dismisses his weapon then dares Vexen to prove it to him. VVexen, caught off guard, is confused. Marluxia explains that no one wishes to be suspicious of a comrade.

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen muttured before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

Axel warns Marluxia that if you give Vexen a challenge like that, then he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora and Charlie. Marluxia smirks and responds that the situation would be an unfortunate dénouement. Marluxia walks over to Naminé and places a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"What to do? Your hero and potential friend are soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?" Marluxia spoke softly.

"…Yes." She tightens her grip on her lap.


End file.
